All The Elevators In Between
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: Kate falls in love with Gibbs, but it seems like the only time they talk is in the elevator.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I'm just playing for my own amusement.

Dedication: To pealee, thanks for the encouragement, and your enthusiasm toward my writing.

Spoilers: Good Samaritan.

**All The Elevators In Between**

**Chapter 1**

If looks could kill, Sheriff Dupre would be burned to a crisp. She knew that he was only tolerating her advances in the interest of the case, but that didn't mean she had to like it. The Sheriff was too pushy, a trait that was on her checklist of things to dislike about women who looked at him. When the Sheriff linked arms with him and said he needed to take her to dinner, she had to hold back from saying anything. He led her away, to the cafeteria. She wanted to follow, but she was researching for the case.

Kate watched them walk away and tried to concentrate on her work. Ten minutes later, she was starting to get twitchy. She needed a break and something to eat anyway. She headed down to the cafeteria after asking Tony if he wanted anything. He shook his head no, and watched her walk away with a knowing look.

Kate stalked into the room, purposely ignoring where Gibbs and the Sheriff sat at a bench with their own sandwiches. She snatched up two sandwiches and some chips for her and Tony. She paid for the food and started to stomp away. Gibbs called her over to the table.

"Kate." He barked at her. She managed not to cringe or jump, but simply stopped and turned to face him.

"Yes, Gibbs?"

"Join us." He waved her over.

"I'm running a search. I need to get back to it."

"That wasn't a suggestion." She sighed and sat at the end of the table, as the Sheriff was across from him.

"Now Jethro, if I didn't know better, I'd say you didn't want to be alone with me." Sheriff Dupre teased. Kate wanted to slap her. Gibbs motioned for her to eat. She sighed and unwrapped her sandwich. She took a few bites, but sitting there listening to the Sheriff talk at him made her lose her appetite. She started to rewrap her food, but he turned to look at her, pinning her with a look that begged her to stay. If she'd been in the mood, it would have been funny, to see him afraid to be alone with a woman.

"You should eat more, Kate." He commented.

"Not hungry anymore." He glared at her until she picked up her sandwich and to a bite. The Sheriff watched their interaction with a raised eyebrow. He ignored her and kept his eyes on Kate. She forced herself to eat half of it before pushing it away from her. Not even his glare could make her eat more, especially sitting there with that woman. Besides, she needed to pull herself together. She was broadcasting how she felt about her boos to anyone with two eyes. She rose and tossed the rest of her dinner in the trashcan. She collected the rest for Tony, and walked out of the cafeteria, to the elevator. Gibbs and the Sheriff caught up to her while she was waiting for the lift to open. Once again, the Sheriff was talking animatedly and Gibbs was silently nodding at appropriate times. She rolled her eyes and Gibbs smirked at her in the reflection of the doors.

Once they were on the elevator, Kate pushed the button for their floor. She thought the ride would never end. The doors opened and he escorted the Sheriff off. She snagged his sleeve.

"Will you give this to Tony? I need to make a pit stop." He looked at her quizzically, but nodded. She gave him a watery smile of thanks and hit the elevator level for Abby's Lab.

Abby heard her come in and spun around on her stool. She took one look at Kate's face and asked the obvious question.

"What's wrong?"

"Not out here. Your office please."

"Sure." Abby led the way and pulled another chair over so they could sit and talk. "Ok, now spill." She gestured to the doors, and Abby closed them with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok, our cooperative sheriff is getting on my nerves. She practically drools over Gibbs."

"Jealous much."

"Yes, actually. I like him, but its more than that, Abby. I think I might be falling in love with him and it's driving me crazy that she's all over him."

"Oh, Kate." She gathered the other woman up in her arms, hugging her tightly. She saw Gibbs come in behind Kate, and look for her. He say them hugging, and the closed door.

_What's up? _He signed to her.

_Not now, later._ She answered.

_Everything ok?_ He questioned again.

_It will be._ Came her reply. He nodded and walked back out of the lab. Abby gave Kate another squeeze before they sat back.

"What am I going to do? I practically gave myself away earlier when I went down to the cafeteria while they were there, and I can't tell Gibbs. I don't want to be off the team, and I think if I told him, he'd never speak to me again, and I can't handle that either."

"I know. I think its time for me to size up this sheriff, because I don't think she's any good for Papa Gibbs." Kate laughed; just what Abby was going for.

"Did you really just call him 'Papa Gibbs'?"

"I did. But don't tell anyone."

"Cross my heart."

"Good, now lets get back to work. I will take care of the Sheriff. Page me when you get back to your desk if she's not there."

Kate rode back up to her floor and headed back to her desk and the information she'd been gathering. Tony was going over the surveillance videos with Gibbs and the Sheriff. She sent a quick text to Abby. A minute later, Gibbs' phone rang. He said a few words and gestured for the Sheriff to join him. Once they were in the elevator, Tony whirled around to Kate.

"What was that about?"

"I think we'll be short a Sheriff when Gibbs returns, Abby style.

"That so devious Kate, almost Gibbs-ish. I like it."

"So do I, Tony, so do I."

Ten minutes later, Gibbs came back without the Sheriff. Kate feigned curiosity, but Tony asked the obvious question.

"What happened to Sheriff Dupre?"

"She had work of her own to do."

As it turned out, they barely saw her until they made their arrests. She didn't say a word to Kate or Tony and only a sentence or two to Gibbs. They all wondered what Abby had done to her.

When they were leaving NCIS for the evening, Kate and Gibbs shared an elevator. Tony was already gone. She couldn't resist asking what had happened.

"Abby obviously put the fear of God in the Sheriff, so what did she do exactly?"

"Well, apparently, no one can touch Papa Gibbs, without Mama Scuito's permission and that powerful Voodoo would be worked on the person in question. She even used her best Creole accent to make the statement."

"I don't get it."

"Sheriff Dupree is superstitious when it comes to Voodoo."

"Ah."

"Abby said she only gave one person permission to touch me." He reached out and flipped the emergency stop switch. "Any idea who she's talking about?"

"No, not at all. I don't know about your personal life. Do you even have a personal life? Oh, wait, Abby's met the red-head who picks you up sometimes."

"No she hasn't, and that wasn't who she was talking about."

"Then whom was she talking about, because I don't know." Gibbs moved closer, trapping her in the corner.

"You." He breathed in her ear. It was so delicious to feel his breath over her skin, but it was too much.

"Don't." She said forcefully, tears in her eyes. He looked at her questioningly. "Don't toy with me. Don't tease me about what I can't have." She ordered, the last sentence coming out as a soft whisper. She moved past him and restarted the elevator. She could feel him staring at her back. When they reached the ground floor, she was gone, only a whiff of her perfume left as evidence of her presence, to his shell shocked mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Its in Chapter 1

Spoilers: None really. After the events of Good Samaritan but before My Other Left Foot. In my universe, they're swapped.

**All The Elevators In Between**

**Chapter 2**

He watched her leave, unable to move beyond his current position. The ding of the elevator brought him out of it and he slipped out the doors before they closed. He walked to his car, his thoughts whirling over his confrontation with Kate. Abby had let her name drop for emphasis when dealing with the Sheriff, but it had been unintentional, and he thought it was just for the emphasis. However something in him had pushed him to corner Kate in the elevator. He expected her to brush him off, like she did with Tony, but she'd gone a different route entirely and it confused him.

"Don't toy with me. Don't tease me about what I can't have." Her words echoed in his head the entire drive home. They followed him to his bedroom, lingered as he changed clothes, and trailed him down to the basement where his boat was waiting to be worked on. He tried to push them away, but they were still echoing in his ears. They just wouldn't leave him. He slept under his boat that night.

When he woke the next morning, it was to sunlight pouring through the single window of his basement. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He knew the slight shuffle very well.

"Morning, Duck." He called as the M.E. reached the halfway point and paused.

"How did you know it was me, Jethro?"

"Footsteps." He stated simply, as he scrubbed a hand over his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Your team was concerned as you weren't at work and didn't answer your phone. I figured you just over slept, so when Tony called me, I offered to stop by on my way in. What happened?"

"Nothing. My phone is upstairs." The doctor gave him a sharp look that said he didn't believe him at all.

"Jethro, I really do wish you wouldn't lie to me. I don't appreciate it. Besides which, you only sleep under your boat when something is bothering you."

"Nothing happened to me Duck, but I upset Kate and I don't know why."

"This has to do with what Abby pulled on Sheriff Dupre." Gibbs nodded. "And I'm guessing you said something to Caitlin." Again he nodded. Ducky sighed.

"What?"

"The poor girl." The doctor sighed again.

"Duck, what?"

"She's in love with you, Jethro, or falling in love with you, and knowing you, you probably cornered her in the elevator and teased her a bit, which is why she was upset." Gibbs stared at him in shock as his words sank in. He'd been surprised twice in the last twenty-four hours and that was twice too many. He thought back to all the ways she'd said she was attracted to him, without saying a word to him.

On Air Force One, she'd returned his appreciative looks with her own even after she'd threatened to shoot him. Her quiet but teasing comments over the boots and cap he'd picked out for her for joining his team. The appraising look she gave him when he'd told her the bikini bottom wouldn't fit. The way she watched him on the ship when they'd investigated the drug OD's. Their entire time aboard the submarine was memorable, especially holding her to his chest during the emergency blow. The comment about finding a decent barber being the only thing he couldn't do. The adoring way she looked at him when he was adjusting her uniform during their last case. He looked up at Ducky, realization in his eyes.

"Didn't take her long, did it, Jethro." The M.E. teased him slightly. "I've never understood how quickly they love you, or how quickly they hate you, but I've never seen a woman like Caitlin fall for you, especially since she's seen all sides of your personality."

"Not all sides, Duck, but most. I don't get it either, but we should get to work."

"Jethro, you need to talk to her, if only to tell her you don't feel they same way." He said to the man's back as he dashed up the stairs.

"Oh dear, what have I stepped into the middle of?" The M.E. said to himself as he slowly climbed the stairs to head in as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: It still in chapter 1

Spoilers: Same as before, after Good Samaritan, but before anything else has happened.

**All The Elevators In Between**

**Chapter 3**

Kate dreaded going into work that day. She knew that they would have to face each other. Her first instinct was to go to Abby for comfort, but her friend had spilled the beans to rid them of the clingy Sheriff. She wasn't angry with her, but she needed a day or so to move past the breach of her confidence. So she headed for Autopsy. Ducky was always the next best thing to Abby. He was chatting with Gerald over some aspect of the human anatomy, but waved her over just the same.

"Gerald, could you give us a few minutes. Take a break." Gerald nodded and left them to their conversation.

"What can I do for you, my dear?"

"Have you seen Gibbs today? I heard Tony send you by his house when he didn't come in."

"I saw him, yes. He should be here shortly."

"Did he say anything about last night?"

"Only that he teased you and that you were upset with him."

"Oh, good." She paused and then started to speak again, but remembered Abby and closed her mouth again. "I'll apologize for overreacting when he comes in and we'll be good. I wasn't sure if he was angry with me or not."

"Not angry Caitlin, confused."

"I know, I went off on him a bit." She rose quickly. "I'll go see if he's here and apologize. Thanks Ducky." She darted out the door and into the elevator. She stared, lost in thought at her reflection. She didn't even notice the elevator stopping at the ground floor, until Gibbs stepped on. Then her attention zeroed in on him like a laser. She stared straight ahead at his reflection next to hers. She schooled her features into a blank mask. Gibbs stared back and flipped the switch, just like the night before.

He could smell her subtle perfume, something with apples and spice. He spun around and trapped her in the corner of the elevator. She gulped in a breath in surprise as a sense of déjà vu ran over her. He invaded her space, his arms on either side of her, locking her into the corner. He was so close that she could almost taste him. He smelled like soap, sawdust, coffee, and male. She gulped a second breath as he moved his lips next to her ear.

"Sheriff Dupre never had a chance, I was just humoring her in the interest of the case. She's not my type." She could pretend until that moment, then she flashed back to the sight of him getting into a sports car with a pretty redhead.

"Yeah, I know, she wasn't a red-head and doesn't drive a silver sports car." She spat back, angry with him for making her feel the way she did, and with herself for allowing him to affect her that much.

"Kate…" The tone of his voice held a warning, but she ignored it and put her hands on his chest and pushed him back until he was on the other side of the elevator. She could almost breathe as she turned the elevator back on. "Kate…" He said her name again, this time with more feeling. She still ignored him. The doors dinged open and she tried to dash out, but he caught her wrist. "I think I prefer brunettes these days." He whispered in her ear as he walked past her. He left her in the same shocked state she'd left him in the night before.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still in Chapter 1, hasn't changed yet.

Spoilers: My Other Left Foot.

**All The Elevators In Between**

**Chapter 4**

It took a few more days, but they returned to normal, both Gibbs and Kate, getting over their revelations. Neither knew what to do about what had transpired, but they were comfortable with each other again. As he came into work, he heard Tony and Kate bickering as usual. They had a case so be barked at them to grab their gear. They obliged and were read in a flash. Soon enough they were standing over the leg of a Marine. He could hear Tony and Kate going at it again, this time about tattoos. He shook his head and questioned the man who had found the leg.

When they were finished he sent Tony and Kate to collect the records on Dorn. They came back with the records and the name of his half sister. He took Kate with him to question her. He knew he was in trouble when a pretty redhead answered the door. He asked he a few questions and flirted a bit before getting the woman into the kitchen so Kate could do a little searching for something to get them a warrant.

Kate heard them talking in the kitchen and gagged. She briefly wondered if he was buying what she was saying. She hoped not, otherwise, she'd have to reevaluate her estimation of him. When they were outside, she decided she had to say something.

You weren't buying any of that were you?"

"Is it so hard to think I might find a woman attractive, Kate?"

"No, not at all, but she was paying you like a master violinist."

"Yes, she was, and no I wasn't buying it."

"Oh, good." He chuckled softly as he scooped up some sycamore seeds.

"I told you Kate, I prefer brunettes." It was the first time there had been any mention of their previous conversation. She gave him a shy smile of appreciation.

As soon as they were back at NCIS, he went down to Abby and Tony started in on her about her tattoo again.

"It's a heart isn't it? Or maybe a butterfly? You look like a butterfly type."

"No Tony, neither one."

"A rose?" She was getting tired of him asking.

"Yes, it's a rose, on my ass. Will you leave it alone now?"

"Sure." He waited a few seconds before starting again. "What color is it?" She sighed in frustration, but their conversation was put on hold because they had a warrant for Melissa Dorn's arrest.

They arrested Melissa Dorn and her mother Dr. Chalmers for murder and insurance fraud. They found the rest of Dorn in a large circle around the town of Harmony. As soon as they were back at NCIS, Tony started once more.

"Its not a rose, is it?" Kate sighed.

"No, it's not a rose."

"Abby has tattoos, does she know what it is?"

"Yes, I do." Abby said from behind him. He turned quickly.

"Would you tell me if I asked?"

"Nope."

"Were you there when she got it?"

"Nope, she's had it longer than she's known me." With that she walked away. Tony looked perplexed as he turned back to Kate, who was smiling at him.

"Gibbs! Do you know what Kate's tattoo is? Is it in her file?" He looked at him, then at Kate.

"It's not in her file, but it's not a rose."

"Yeah, she said that already, but do you know what it is, and how do you know its not a rose?"

"Because I know Kate, and I don't know what it is. I am curious though." Kate smirked at both of them and gathered her things to go home. She waved over her shoulder as she sauntered toward the elevator. Tony looked pathetic for a second but shrugged it off. Gibbs followed her onto the elevator.

"You've got me wondering what you would choose as a tattoo." He stated as they moved toward the ground floor.

"Do you have any tattoos, Gibbs?"

"Yeah, one, from when I was young."

"What is it?"

"U.S.M.C. on my chest, over my heart in very small letters."

"How small?" He held up a space of about an inch between his thumb and index finger. "Show me?" He sighed and flicked the emergency stop switch on the elevator. He un-tucked his shirt and tugged it up to reveal his tan and nicely muscled chest and abs. There over his heart were the small letters U.S.M.C. in Marine green. She traced them with a finger and pressed a soft kiss to the ink mark on his skin. He inhaled sharply. When she stood back, he let his shirt drop.

"I don't suppose you'll share as well?" She nodded and turned sideways. She unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down on one side, to show him her hip. Pointing down her hip was a detailed katana in black, about three inches long, with the character for justice overlaying it in bright red. He returned the favor, brushing a finger over it, before dropping to a knee and pressing a kiss to her hip. Much like he had, she inhaled sharply. When he stood back up, she re-buttoned her pants and he restarted the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still in Chapter 1

Spoilers: Bête Noir

**All The Elevators In Between**

**Chapter 5**

She was sitting at her desk when Abby appeared. She seemed jittery and nervous, as she asked where Gibbs was. Kate asked what was up and Abby spilled about her nightmare. She nodded in sympathy over the other woman's sudden fear of Autopsy and agreed to take the evidence down to Ducky.

Kate walked down to Autopsy and saw the red light blinking outside the door, for infectious autopsies. She knocked on the door to get Ducky's attention.

"Just leave it there. I can't open the door with you there." Ducky called out to her.

"I cant, you have to sign for it."

"I'll sign, I swear. But I can't open the door."

"Ok. I trust you. I'll leave it here. Do you need anything else?"

"No, that's all. Thank you, Caitlin."

"Sure. Let me know when it's all clear."

"I will." She nodded and turned away and walked back toward the elevator. Something strange was going on. Ducky was acting oddly. Suddenly there was a gun pressed to her head.

"Come with me, Caitlin." The voice ordered, pulling her into Autopsy. Her gun was removed from her, as well as her badge, jacket, and shoes. The terrorist made sure she wasn't carrying any other weapons. Gerald and Ducky sat meekly on the floor beneath her place on one of the tables. She bided her time. When she spotted the scalpels lying on the table, she waited until the terrorist was looking elsewhere and snatched one up. Ducky waved her off. She shook her head. The terrorist turned back around to face her, but as well trained as he was, hadn't heard her come up behind him on silent bare feet. He deflected her hand as she stabbed at his chest, pulling her close enough to feel that he was wearing body armor. She feigned another attack to his chest, but changed her direction at the last moment, stabbing him in the neck and pulling. He let her go, grabbing his throat, trying to stop the bleeding. Ducky dashed for the lights and called Gibbs. No one tried to help him after the hell he'd put them through.

Gibbs burst in seconds later to see a dead terrorist and three shook up people. He checked over Kate first, as she was covered in blood and staring at her hands.

"Kate." He called, but she didn't look up. "Kate, its over. Everything is going to be fine." He touched her shoulder.

"I killed him." She answered.

"I know Katie, but you saved yourself and Ducky, and Gerald."

"I had to stab him in the neck. He was wearing body armor. I was only going to wound him so I could get the gun away, but I couldn't so I killed him."

"Its ok Katie, you did what you had to do. You protected yourself against a threat. That's what you're supposed to do. You'll be ok." He took her over to the sink and turned on the warm water. He stood behind her; arms around her, helping her wash her hands. When her skin was clean, he led her out and down the hall, away from the sight of the dead man. He grabbed the change of clothes she kept in her desk and took her to the ladies room. Abby suddenly appeared at his shoulder.

"Go in and help Kate." He gestured to the door he was guarding. She nodded and entered cautiously.

Kate stood still, staring at herself in the mirror. Abby reached out and took her hand. Kate looked at her then.

"I want to say thank you." Abby said softly.

"Why?"

"You helped me get over my fear of Autopsy, inadvertently. But I also want to say thank you for protecting me. You went down there for me, and saved me from him. I wouldn't have been able to handle that, or him. So thank you." Her words seemed to break through to Kate and she smiled slightly at her.

"No problem Abby. I'll always protect you."

"Good. Lets get you out of those, so I can give you a proper hug." Kate nodded and happily stripped down to her underwear. She glanced at her bra and found it was spotted with blood, as well as the top edge of her panties where his blood had pooled between their bodies. She winced at the site and turned her back to Abby. She slipped out of her bra and asked for some wet paper towels. They were handed over her shoulder. She wiped off her chest and stomach. The bag at her feet contained a sports tank and some lounge pants, as well as a zip up hoodie. Luckily she packed extra panties as well, for emergencies. She pulled her panties off quickly, and wiped her lower abdomen off and slipped on the clean pair and the pants. She didn't want to pull on the tank top without making sure her face was clean. She knew Abby wouldn't care so she faced the mirror again and checked her face. There were a few spots, so she washed her face and slipped on the tank. Abby politely looked away the entire time. He socks and running shoes went on next, then the hoodie. Lastly, she scooped her hair into a messy ponytail. By the time she was done, she felt almost normal. Abby wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly. Kate returned her embrace and felt even better.

"What are you going to do with your clothes? The pants should be ok but I think your shirt is ruined."

"I love the pants, so I'll take them to the dry cleaners but the rest of it can be burned or tossed out. I don't care."

"You want me to take care of it?"

"No. I will, on my way home."

"Ok. Lets go get Gibbs before her gets impatient and comes in."

"Sure." They exited the bathroom to find him leaning against the opposite wall, waiting for them.

"Thanks Abs." He grumbled. She nodded, gave Kate another hug, and went to check on Ducky. "Come on. I'll take you home." She wasn't in the mood to argue, so she nodded and followed him to the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still in chapter 1

Spoiler: Right after Bête Noir.

**All The Elevators In Between**

**Chapter 6**

As soon as the doors closed on the elevator, he flipped the switch and pulled her into his arms, and held her close to chest, practically suffocating her.

"I thought I was going to lose you. I don't like that feeling at all." He mumbled into her hair.

"I'm not so fond of it myself." She answered, squeezing him tighter. "Take me home, please, so I can fall apart properly."

"Sure." He said with a chuckle.

The ride to her house was mostly silent, her directions the only words spoken. She went up to her floor and he trailed along behind her. When they got to her door, she paused.

"I'll be fine from here. Thanks for the ride."

"You may be fine, but I'm not sure I can leave you yet."

"Ok." Normally she would argue, but she didn't have the energy after what she'd been through. She unlocked her door and dropped her things in the entryway, except her gun and badge. They followed her into her bedroom where they went on the nightstand. Her shoes were kicked in the direction of the closet and she returned to the living room. Gibbs still stood there, looking over her pictures. She was unsure what to do with herself or with Gibbs in her home. Her stomach rumbled in hunger, answering her question.

"You hungry?" She asked his back.

"Sure."

"Ok." She wandered into her kitchen and stared at the refrigerator for a full minute before she opened the door. She found very little to eat, so she started to pull out things for grill cheese sandwiches. Gibbs came up behind her. He brushed a hand over her arm. She jumped and spun around to look at him.

"Easy." She looked around her kitchen, lost. He pulled her back to him and hugged her again. She felt the tears start to fall. His shirt absorbed the moisture as she sobbed uncontrollably for several minutes. "Easy. Its ok now. He's dead. He can't hurt you. Its all over now."

When her tears stopped, she pulled away. She wiped the last traces of her tears away. She was unsure of how close she was allowed to be to him, and for how long. She turned back to the things she'd pulled out of the fridge. She made two sandwiches and plated them. She handed one to Gibbs, and gestured to the table. He sat and watched her while he ate. She nibbled a bit at her own, but couldn't bring herself to actually eat the food. Every time she tried to bite, her throat closed over and she could barely swallow. Her stomach protested this action, but she couldn't control it.

"Kate?" She focused her attention on him, instead of the space of table between them. "Are you going to eat that, or pick it to death?" She knew that he was attempting humor for her sake, but she had no laughter in her at that moment. She looked back at the mess she'd made of her meal, the bread and cheese picked apart like someone had hacked at it. She suddenly saw the terrorist's face and the feel of the scalpel entering his flesh. Her stomach rebelled and she pushed herself away from the table to dash down the hall and vomit in the bathroom.

Gibbs followed her at a sedate pace. He picked up a washcloth from her linen closet after open a few wrong doors first. He could hear her heaving still and winced in sympathy. He entered the bathroom and wet the cloth with cool water. He brushed her ponytail away from her neck and laid the cloth across it. She waved him away, embarrassed to be seen hugging the toilet. He waited until she was done before offering a hand up and her toothbrush. She smiled wanly at him, and then scrubbed her teeth vigorously. She finished and turned to see him still leaning in the doorway.

"Sorry." She said with a blush.

"Don't apologize…"

"It's a sign of weakness. Yeah I know. I should go clean up the kitchen."

"Leave it. You need to get some rest."

"Yeah, right, like I'm going to be able to sleep."

"Try. I'll let myself out, and I'll come get you in the morning."

"Ok." He looked at her expectantly, so she climbed into her bed and pulled the covers over her. He turned to go after turning out the light.

"Gibbs." He voice rang out in the darkness.

"Yeah, Kate?"

"Thanks for holding me together."

"I'll always hold you together." He said, echoing her earlier words to Abby.

"G'Night." She mumbled, sleep finally taking hold.

"Goodnight, Katie."

Gibbs took her keys and locked the door behind him. He headed home for a long sleepless night working on his boat.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still in Chapter 1

Spoiler: The Truth Is Out There

**All The Elevators In Between**

**Chapter 7**

It took Kate a few days before she was comfortable in her own skin and another week before she couldn't stand the way Tony, Ducky, Abby, and Gerald were walking on eggshells around her. The only person who treated her normally, was Gibbs.

They were all in Autopsy together on afternoon, discussing their current case with Ducky when she finally blew up at all of them. Ducky was eyeing her every few seconds and choosing his words carefully. Tony and Gerald were outright watching her. And Abby was being extra polite and on topic. It was like they expected her to turn into a quivering mass simply because she was back in Autopsy.

"Tony! Is there something you and Gerald need to tell me, or are you just staring because there's a three-headed dog behind me? All of you are eyeing me like I'm going to crack. I hate to break it to you, but I'm not made of glass. When you're ready to treat me like a normal member of the team, come find me, I'll be at my desk working." With that, she stomped out of Autopsy and to the elevator. She tapped her foot, impatiently waiting for the doors to open. As they did, she also heard Gibbs come up behind her at a jog. She walked in and put a hand on the door, waiting for him to enter as well. As soon as the doors were closed, he flipped the switch, just like she expected.

"What the hell was that about?" He ordered, two inches from her face.

"That was a wake up call for them to go back to normal. I'm not going to fall apart."

"Fine, but you take it up with them on your own time. No one orders my team but me, and we weren't done in Autopsy. Whatever issues you have with the team, they don't interfere with the case."

"Fine. Are we done?" She was feeling better about herself in the face of his anger. Things were on an even keel for her.

"Yeah, we're done."

"Good." She turned the elevator back on and smirked at him, "Did you see the look on Dinozzo's face? I thought he was going to duck for cover at any moment." He nodded and favored her with a cheeky lopsided grin and a soft chuckle as the doors opened. "Shall we?" She gestured for him to exit.

"Get to work, Kate." He ordered.

"Sure, boss."

A few hours passed in silence while they gathered their information. Gibbs sent Tony out to find the bouncer from the club. When he was gone, he turned to Kate. She was on the phone for something. She saw him watching and held up a finger. She extracted herself from the phone and faced him.

"Whatcha need, Gibbs?"

"You've been around Dinozzo too long. You're starting to sound like him."

"Ugh! You're right. Gibbs, what can I do for you?"

"Much better." He held up a PDA just like hers. "Explain this thing to me."

"Ok." She rose and joined him at his desk. They spent the next hour going over everything until he had it down. Tony came back to find them still at it. They ignored or didn't notice him, so he went out for lunch. Later when they had all their suspects in interrogation rooms, Gibbs proved how good a teacher she was.

That night as they were heading home, Kate ducked into the elevator with him.

"Thanks." He grumbled at her.

"Anytime. Are you going to keep using it?"

"Maybe. What's the range?"

"300 feet. You can email from it. It has built in internet."

"Good." They exited the elevator and made their way to their cars.

That night, Kate sat on her couch, some soft music in the background and a book across her lap. Her PDA chimed from its place on her desk. She snatched it up and opened the new message waiting for her.

_Kate,_

_Meet me in the elevator, 0800._

_Gibbs_

She sighed and wondered why all their conversations occurred in elevators.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Still in Chapter 1

Spoilers: UnSEALed

**All The Elevators In Between**

**Chapter 8**

0800 rolled around and found Gibbs waiting for her in the elevator. She appeared next to him with a quick smile. He handed her a cup of coffee. She sipped and was pleasantly surprised to find it just the way she liked it.

"Good morning, Gibbs."

"Morning, Kate." The ride up to their floor was short, and she was half surprised that he didn't stop them at any point. They sat at their desks and Gibbs started up the search program on his computer. While Kate had killed the terrorist, no one had stepped up to claim his body and they still needed to figure out who he was. Kate started on her own paperwork, as Gibbs did the same. When he went out for another cup of coffee, she made a quick trip to the bathroom. Tony was there when she came back. They started a conversation, which somehow led to a discussion of horror movies, and which character Kate would be. Then, in the round about way conversations wander, the topic turned to guns.

"Do you really sleep with a gun under your pillow every night?" Tony asked incredulously.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On who I sleep with." She suddenly turned around and Gibbs was there, looking at her expectantly. "Oh, uh, I didn't mean that they way it sounded. Tony just asked me what I would do if a man came into my bedroom and I said it depends. I mean it doesn't depend on the man….Tony, could you help me out here, please?" She was so flustered that he cheeks flushed a bright pink.

"She sleeps with a gun, Boss." Tony answered, being uncharacteristically helpful.

"That true?" Gibbs asked. She couldn't tell if he was mad, or being playful. He had such a good poker face.

"Sorta…sometimes…yes."

"Good girl." He gave her a lopsided grin and she breathed a sigh of relief. She smiled back and started to comment back, but his phone ringing distracted them. They were on the road to notify the family of a prisoner that had escaped ten minutes later.

Gibbs posted her to stay with the family. She played solitaire while her mind thought about Gibbs. A noise in the kitchen brought her attention back to her current assignment. She radioed McGee and checked up on it. She found the boy, Kevin Curtain standing over a glass of spilled milk. She radioed McGee again, that it was a false alarm and tried to send the boy back to bed, but Jack Curtain crept up behind her and took her gun. He tied her to a chair in the living room and took his son upstairs. She cursed herself six ways from Sunday for allowing him to get the jump on her.

When she didn't check in through her radio, McGee came looking for her and found her in her current predicament. They scrambled to catch Curtain before her got away, but all she managed to do was shoot out some windows on the car he stole and possibly wound him. She sighed in frustration. Gibbs was going to kill her. McGee called it in.

Gibbs arrived with Tony in tow. The younger agent was looking a little green, which meant Gibbs had been driving and probably almost killed him at least twice. Kate recognized that look on Gibbs face; the one that said someone was going to get their ass chewed. She had the distinct impression that it would be her since she'd been inside. He strode over to her, eyes like lasers, pinning her to where she was standing. He didn't say a word, and that was worse than him yelling at her.

"I heard a noise in the kitchen and went to check. Kevin was up and had spilled a glass of milk. I was trying to get him to go to bed, when Curtain came up behind me. He tied me to a chair and put a cloth in my mouth and took my radio." Gibbs nodded and started to turn away. "He ahs my weapon." His attention slammed back to her so quickly it was almost physical. She flinched. He still didn't say a word, but went into the house, to talk to the boy.

Kate helped gather the evidence but she was kicking herself the entire time. She was both dreading and looking forward to being back at the office. She was suddenly very afraid of being in an elevator with Gibbs though.

When they returned to NCIS, Kate took the evidence to Abby and tried to avoid her boss. Whatever good feelings they'd been developing were surely erased in light of the current events. What she didn't expect was Gibbs to be waiting for her in the elevator when she was returning to her desk. She stepped back and mumbled something about stairs. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in. Once the doors closed and they started moving, he let go. They were almost to their floor when he stopped the elevator. She'd thought she was home free, and sighed in defeat, closing her eyes in resignation.

"Lay it on me." She mumbled.

"Lay what on you, Kate?" He asked. She opened her eyes to find him looking at her curiously.

"Whatever tirade I deserve for not catching Curtain, and for losing my weapon."

"Seems like you're beating yourself up enough. You don't need me to add to it. We'll get Curtain and I know you used quick thinking to try and recover the situation. You can't be perfect all the time."

"You are." She hadn't meant to say that. He looked away, a lopsided smile tugging at his lips.

"No, I'm not." He mumbled. "Any of my wives could tell you that." He looked back at her. She didn't say anything, just leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, her heart suddenly bursting with love for him. He turned the elevator back on and she schooled her face into a blank mask. He raised an eyebrow.

"If Tony asks, I want to look like you put the fear of god in me." He laughed at that, then adopted his own neutral mask, and stormed out of the elevator. Kate followed as meekly as possible despite the lightness in her heart.

Kate checked the hospitals and Tony was checking with vets, to see if Curtain had stopped to get himself checked over. Abby had called up to tell them that there was blood on the inside of the glass meaning Kate had wounded him.

"Nothing on the hospitals." She announced

"What about vets?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony's marking that territory."

"Ha ha, cute." Tony shot her a dirty look.

"I thought so."

"I didn't." Gibbs answered over Tony's shoulder. He was getting frustrated over their lack of progress. "Do we have the evidence from Curtain's cell?"

"Twenty minutes, but I do have a list of what's coming." She proceeded to postulate that his reason for escaping would be in those boxes. McGee piped up over the previous investigators case files. Soon enough they were in the evidence garage, along with the attorneys from Curtains case, trying to find out what he's found out while trying to appeal his case.

When they figured out it was Commander Foley's wife having an affair with Margaret Curtain. They staged the scene with Kate in the wife's place. Curtain took the bait.

Curtain entered the bedroom and came up behind Kate. She knew he was there. She'd seen his reflection in the window. She reached for her backup weapon, lying on the bed between her legs. When he reached for his weapon, she turned and aimed at him.

"I believe you have something of mine." She said. Tony came out and cuffed him. Gibbs appeared at his shoulder.

"Is this they way you wanted your son to remember you?"

When they returned to NCIS. She and Tony were discussing affairs.

"So you wouldn't mind, at all? It wouldn't bother you?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well with another guy, I would wonder what he had that I didn't, but with another woman, no…" She waved him off. She really didn't want to know. Suddenly Gibbs stepped off the elevator with the redhead who drove the silver sports car. She handed him something and he kissed her cheek. Kate's blood ran cold. McGee broke into her thoughts when he asked the obvious question.

"Who is that?" Kate couldn't respond. Tony told him to ask Gibbs. IN her head she knew she should start to make a break for it, but was still frozen in her thoughts. McGee was talking to Gibbs and then was gone, and he was suddenly staring at her and Tony intensely. Tony looked like he was trying to back pedal, but she was in too much of a haze to even care. She walked around to Tony and to her desk, holstered her weapon and snatched up her purse and coat. She wanted out of there and had no qualms about leaving Tony in the path of Gibbs anger or irritation.

When the elevator doors opened, she moved slowly inside and pressed the button for the ground floor. Gibbs darted in at the last second, almost catching his coat in the process. He took one look at her face and stopped the elevator.

"What wrong, Kate?" He asked softly, and she looked up at him, hurt shining in her eyes. She could fee the anger building in the small space of the elevator.

"I thought you preferred brunettes." She finally spat out, reaching past him to turn the elevator back on. He turned it off again.

"I do prefer brunettes."

"Then what the hell was that?"

"She's been out of town and finally had a moment to return my glasses. I haven't seen her in several months." He paused, hating to have to ask his next question. "What do you want from me, Kate?"

"More than I can have, apparently." She turned the elevator back on and stepped off before the doors were fully open, leaving him dumbfounded, much like she had before.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Still in chapter 1

Spoilers: None really, a little for UnSEALed still.

**All The Elevators In Between**

**Chapter 9**

That night Kate tried not to cry over something that had never been, but it was difficult. She didn't want to feel betrayed over a woman he hadn't seen in months, but that's what was lingering in her heart.

Gibbs spent the night under his boat. He'd tried to work on it, but had been too distracted by Kate's words. Once more she'd left then to echo in his head, and he couldn't get them out.

"More than I can have, apparently." They buzzed in his ears like bees. He'd finally given up on the boat and flopped under it, allowing his mind to wander the paths it so desperately wanted to follow. He's upset her by being close to another woman. Hadn't Duck told him before, that she was in love with him? Hadn't he seen the evidence himself? And he still managed to hurt her, and in turn himself. It hurt to think that maybe he would never have a chance with her. When he couldn't take it anymore, he pulled himself out from under the boat. He could feel her in his heart. He wasn't sure how he'd missed her entrance, but she was there and he cared. He probably cared too much already. Relationships between agents never worked. He knew that, but he couldn't stop himself.

The next thing he knew, he was dialing her number. She was number two on his speed dial, Ducky being number one. It rang twice before she answered sleepily. She hadn't bothered to check the caller ID, simply picked it up and answered. Had she looked she might not have answered it.

"Todd."

"Kate." He breathed her name as though she was the answer to all his prayers.

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah."

"What's up? Do we have a case?"

"No."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry about earlier." She sighed.

"Its ok. I overreacted. I'm sorry too. Who you see is none of my business." He could hear the defeat in her voice and he didn't like it.

"It's not ok, and it is your business. I want to see you." She didn't say anything for a full minute. "Kate?"

"Are you sure? Because I don't think I can handle losing you later on if you change your mind. I don't want to ever have to give you up."

"I'm sure, Katie."

"Ok." She paused for a moment. "Gibbs?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." It was his turn to pause. "Meet me in the elevator at 0800. I'll bring the coffee."

"Sure."

"Goodnight Kate."

"Goodnight Jethro." His answering chuckle as he hung up, warmed her heart spectacularly. She wanted to scream out loud or call someone, everyone and tell them the man of her dreams loved her too. A quick glance at the clock told her that it wasn't a good idea at that time. Morning would be soon enough to inform her best friend, Abby. She tried to will herself back to sleep, but didn't have much luck.

0800 rolled around and found Gibbs, once again waiting for her in the elevator. It would hopefully become a morning ritual for them. He handed her a cup. She took a quick sip before shooting him an appreciative smile. He returned it with her favorite lopsided grin. He leaned in and flicked the elevator switch. He leaned in closer and pressed his lips to hers. She felt like fireworks were going off in her veins. They pulled apart and he turned the elevator back on.

"That's a better wake up than caffeine." She stated just before the doors opened, then sauntered off to her desk. He chuckled to himself. It was a perfect way to start the day.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Still in Chapter 1

Spoilers: Dead Man Talking

**All The Elevators In Between**

**Chapter 10**

Her morning had started off well, coffee and a kiss with Gibbs, and so far there weren't any cases for them to work. It was quiet, so she didn't think anything of the way Tony was staring at his computer screen, or that Gibbs was absent at the moment. She strolled down the hall in search of a bottle of water and to stretch her legs. When she came back, Tony was answering her phone. She snatched it away. Dwayne was on the line. They had been friends of a sort when she was with the Secret Service. He was a little flirty, but a nice enough guy. She agreed to meet him for lunch but Gibbs stalked in with a look on his face that went beyond serious into the realm of righteous indignation and anger.

"We have a case. Chris Pacci has been murdered." Those two sentences cemented just how far downhill the day went from that moment on.

The sight of Pacci disemboweled body made her cringe, so she focused on Gibbs. She could see the guilt gathering in his eyes as he ordered her and Tony to the fifth floor to find where Pacci had come from. They left him to interview the security guard. Tony did so with little encouragement. He didn't want to see Pacci like he was. Kate hesitated. It was more for Gibbs than anything else. She already knew it was going to be a rough case. He nodded for her to go then turned his attention back to Ducky. She followed Tony up the stairs. Together they worked back from the fifth to the sixth floor and discovered where their fellow agent had come from.

When they were done with the building, Gibbs sent them to Pacci's apartment and he went to check in with Abby. The phone ringing made Kate jump. She tried to calm her racing heart while Tony, who told her it was McGee, talked on the phone. When her pulse settled, her thoughts turned back to where they were. She hadn't know Pacci very well, only enough to recognize and call him by name, but Tony and Gibbs knew him as a fellow agent and he and Tony had been friends. She felt like a trespasser in their grief. The thought of Gibbs made her wonder how he was fairing. He looked so guilty at the crime scene. Perhaps he'd said something to Pacci that he wished he could take back. She resolved to ask him later if they had a moment alone.

Gibbs strode into Abby's lab with a Caf-Pow in his hands. He knew she'd come in early. Pacci was family, she'd said so. She'd already run the bullet that had killed him, but nothing came up so he had her run his hard drive. His next stop was Ducky. They had their first lead as they examined the photo card he'd found in Pacci's throat. McGee brought the file Pacci had requested and they learned what he'd been researching. Gibbs knew that if they solved the case Pacci had been working, they'd find his murderer.

The case was Lt. Commander Voss, a man who had supposedly burned to death and a woman, Amanda Reed. Gibbs took Kate with him to talk to Voss' commanding officer. They were silent on their way out. She wanted to ask if he was ok, but she didn't want to distract him yet. She waited until they were on their way back.

"Gibbs?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok?" He gave her the glare that said she should drop it. She ignored it and plucked up her courage to continue. "Because if you, you know, want to talk about whatever is bothering you, I'm here." His glare softened a little but not enough for her to press her luck a third time.

"There's nothing to say. I let him down."

"How could you know what would happen? You're a lot of things, but you aren't psychic." He gave her a self-deprecating snort and shook his head. They got into the elevator at headquarters. She waited a few seconds before flipping the switch on their car. It jerked to a halt and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow, a silent question about her motives. She invaded his space until they were a mere inch apart.

"Its ok to be upset but stop blaming yourself and put the blame where it belongs, on the person who tool Pacci's life." She said quietly, framing his face with her hands. She pressed her lips to his in a soft, chaste kiss. She pulled back and restarted the lift. She walked out and to her desk. Gibbs followed her.

Gibbs and Tony had set up an apartment, the same one Pacci used, to keep surveillance on Amanda Reed. He had Tony and McGee on the second shift, and Kate with him on the first. Kate, while happy to be spending time alone with him, gave him a strange look.

"Problem?" He asked.

"Well, you really want to do that to McGee? Special Agent Bligh here is going to eat him alive."

"McGee looks up to me, as a mentor." Tony added in his defense.

"Ugh." Kate rolled her eyes.

"You want to be stuck in a cramped apartment with DiNozzo?" He saw realization dawn in her eyes. "Be my guest." Gibbs answered with a smirk.

"On the other hand, it'll help McGee build character." She quipped and gathered her gear.

They drove to the apartment in companionable silence. Kate's faith in him and her kiss had helped him a little, but he still felt guilty over the other agent's death. After the equipment was set up, he heard Kate puttering around in the bedroom, followed by her shout of disgust. She'd apparently found the bathroom and didn't like what she saw.

"Have you seen the bathroom? It's disgusting. If I didn't know better, I'd swear Tony had already been here."

"Not everyone is as committed to clean as you are, Kate."

"Are you?" She gave him a sharp look

"Yeah, but I was a Marine." She rolled her eyes, and returned to the bathroom. She was in there for almost half an hour before she returned to help him with the surveillance. She flopped into the chair next to him and gave him a once over.

"I heard the Director wanted you to give the eulogy at Pacci's funeral tomorrow."

"I declined. It wouldn't be right."

"You're still blaming yourself." It was a statement, not a question. He didn't respond. She moved closer to him. He stared straight out the window. She moved even closer, but he didn't react. Finally she reached up and brushed her thumb over his cheek. He turned to look at her then, and she read the answer in his eyes.

Tony and McGee relieved them later and they called it a night. Kate had promised to have dinner with Dwayne, since she had to cancel their lunch. The next morning she and Gibbs attended Pacci's memorial service together. Dwayne called while they were on surveillance duty. Tony turned the laser microphone on her. She turned to catch him at it and Gibbs gave her a funny look. Their day passed quietly while watching Amanda Reed. She knew he wondered about the call. She'd originally said that she was destined to shoot Gibbs, but falling in love with the man had altered that. Now it was a struggle not to put a bullet in Tony.

Tony managed to get close to Amanda Reed and she invited him out to a bar. Gibbs and Kate were on their way to meet up with McGee to continue the surveillance when Abby brought them some interesting news. Kate stifled a laugh when Gibbs snatched the younger woman into the lift. Abby proceeded to explain that Lt. Commander Voss and Amanda Reed were the same person.

They rushed to catch up with their fellow agents, hoping they would be in time. When they entered the bar, Tony and McGee were being restrained and Voss was making a break for the door. Gibbs stepped in front of her and stopped her with his gun to her head.

"Drop it." Kate ordered from beside him. Voss kept her eyes on Gibbs and a firm grip on her gun.

"His name was Special Agent Chris Pacci, and he was a friend. Gibbs stated softly. Voss knew she wasn't getting away and raised her weapon. Gibbs fired at point blank range, killing her instantly. He could hear Kate yelling for the crowd to release Tony and McGee, but he wasn't really processing much. He didn't feel remorse over Voss, but he still felt the guilt gnawing at him over Pacci.

When they were back at NCIS, he went through Pacci's things to keep his family from a nasty surprise. Kate watched him for a moment before she turned back to the others. As much as she wanted to help Gibbs, some tasks were best done alone. Abby and McGee were discussing movies that mirrored Tony's experience and Tony looked miserable. Kate felt a smile start on her lips. Gibbs passed her, his hand brushing her back as he went to sit at his desk.

"Speaking of way beyond hinky." She said, her smile growing.

"Ok, Kate. I can take it." Tony answered, looking up at her miserably. She knew what she was going to say would be like kicking a puppy, but she couldn't resist after everything he'd pulled on her.

"What was it like tonguing a guy?" She asked, leaning over his desk. She could hear Abby and McGee snickering. Tony looked a little green.

"Forget it. I can't take it." He mumbled and Kate had to laugh over the poor guy. She turned to see Gibbs giving her a sad smile. As much fun as they had at Tony's expense, they'd still lost a fellow agent and a friend.

Kate gathered her things to head home, and Gibbs followed her into the elevator. They rode part way down before he flipped the switch. She took a good look at him, trying to gauge his mood.

"Who's Dwayne?" He asked. She hadn't expected that question.

"A friend from when I worked with the Secret Service. We had dinner the other night to catch up."

"Do you like him?" This was new. She tried to figure out what the motive was for his questioning. It hit her like a ton of bricks. They'd never gone out to have dinner and he was jealous of Dwayne.

"He's nice, but other than being friends, I'm not interested in him. He's not my type." He almost looked relieved. "I like ex-Marine guys with attitude problems, lots of unwritten rules and a smile to die for."

Gibbs looked down at her. She was so beautiful and intelligent. She was everything he'd always wanted and she was standing right in front of him saying that she wanted him too. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, enjoying the play of them against his own. Her taste was amazing, like a good wine and something dark, like chocolate. He couldn't get enough. She pulled back reluctantly.

"We should probably continue this somewhere else." She said softly, while restarting the elevator. He just gave her his perfect, mischievous smile and followed her to her car.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Still in Chapter 1

Spoilers: Non really, set between "Dead Man Talking" and "Missing"

**All The Elevators In Between**

**Chapter 11**

Gibbs rode home with Kate. When they reached her apartment complex, he started having doubts. They had been silent for the duration of the ride and he briefly wondered if she was second-guessing as well. Not that he doubted Kate in any way, or how much he wanted her. He doubted himself and if he was ready to be in another relationship. All of the ones he'd been in had ended with death, divorce, and disaster. He wasn't someone that she should get involved with. He was too jaded by life. She must have sensed his unease because she covered his hand wither hers and squeezed. The small smile she gave him said that she knew where his thoughts had turned and that she understood, but that she didn't care.

In their working relationship, he was the teacher and she the student, but in their personal life, they'd only begun to scratch the surface of what they knew about one another. Sure, he knew how she like her coffee, or how she hated it when Tony picked at her food, but never minded him doing the same. But those were trivial when it came to building a relationship.

"Gibbs." Her soft voice prompted him to exit the care and begin to follow her into her building.

Kate could feel his reluctance and knew he was a second guessing himself and what he had to offer her. He didn't seem to realize that all she wanted was him, as he was, and nothing else. She didn't want special recognition, or favoritism. She didn't want to change him. They made it into her apartment, mostly because she didn't allow him to stop or back away. She kept a firm grip on his hand and her eyes locked on his, showing him how sure she was of where they were heading, and of him. When they were in her living room, he couldn't stay silent any longer.

"Kate, I'm not sure…" She silenced him with a kiss.

"I know. I don't expect anything from you tonight. I just want your company." He thought it over and nodded. He could handle that. He wasn't ready to ruin what they had so far, by rushing in where he wasn't ready to go. It would be so easy to just sleep with her and get it over with, but that would leave them both disappointed and feeling cheap.

They say together on Kate's couch. She's made them dinner and while they hadn't said much, they were comfortable with each other, especially after he'd been to her apartment the first time. She layed her head on his shoulder and her wrapped an around her, pulling her closer, until her head was on his chest, over his heart. It was later in the evening when he realized that she hadn't moved in a while. He looked down to see that she was sleeping peacefully against him. He gently pushed her back until she was lying down on the couch and went down the hall to her bedroom. He pulled back the covers on her bed and turned around to see her standing in the doorway.

"You moved and I was suddenly cold." She said without prompting, a slight pout in her voice. He took in the way her hair had started to stick up and the sleepiness in her eyes. She was more beautiful then, than he had ever seen her. He didn't apologize for moving her, but gave her a cheeky smile instead, and nodded to the bed.

Kate kicked off her socks and stripped down to her bra and panties before grabbing her usual USC jersey pajamas and wandering into the bathroom. She came out with brushed teeth, no makeup, and a soft smile playing on her lips. She gestured to the bed this time, telling him to join her. He shrugged off his shirt and took off his pants, leaving him in his undershirt and boxers.

They crawled into bed and once Kate was lying on his chest again, listening to his heartbeat, they both fell into restful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Spoilers: "Missing"

**All The Elevators In Between**

**Chapter 12**

When she woke to her alarm, she expected to feel either a warm weight under her cheek, or somewhere near her. What she found instead was a cold other half of her bed. In her sleep fogged state, she wondered briefly if she had dreamed him coming home with her, eating dinner with her, and then sleeping next to her in bed, her head pillowed on his chest. She sat up and forced her tired eyes to open. The pillow next to her held an impression. She pressed her face into it and could smell him lingering there. It wasn't a dream. He had been there. She listened carefully to the sound of her apartment. She knew it well. She heard nothing from the kitchen, or the living room and she wondered how he went anywhere since she'd driven them to her place. Suddenly the shower kicked on, making her jump. She smiled at her reaction. It was time to get up for work, so naturally he would use her shower to be prepared. She allowed herself one more moment of breathing his scent off the pillow before she got up to make the coffee they both would need to survive the morning.

Gibbs didn't say much that morning. But then he wasn't prone to talking overly much anyway. They had coffee, a light breakfast, and she stopped by his house on the way in so he could change into clean clothes. Their drive in was equally quiet. Tony had yet to arrive so Gibbs went out for coffee. Kate went down to talk to Abby, a morning ritual between them, when the time could be spared, or they didn't have a case to work.

Abby looked up expectantly when Kate entered. She was wearing a happy smile, which Kate returned. The two women went into the lab tech's office and closed the door for some private girl talk. Abby, being as curious and effervescent as usual, couldn't resist asking what had Kate in such a good mood.

"You have a smile like the cat who got the cream. Spill."

"Well, we went home together. And he stayed the entire night."

"Wow, Kate, I knew you were serious, but that's moving fast."

"We didn't have sex, Abby, get your mind out of the gutter. You've been spending too much time around Tony. We just slept in the same bed, together. We aren't ready to go there yet. Too much too soon." Abby nodded in understanding. "So how are things with you and McGee?" Kate prompted to deflect the attention away from her.

"Things are good. I like him. He's smart, and kinda funny, a little nerdy, and very straight laced. I dig it. I'm totally into the bad boy thing, but there's something about McGee that's just as good." It was Kate's turn to nod in understanding. They chatted for a few more minutes before she decided that it was time to return to the upper levels.

Kate rounded the corner and sat at her desk. She noticed Tony was typing away on his computer. He was really focused on what he was doing.

"I thought you didn't know how to type, Tony." She said, by way of a greeting.

"I'm attempting to improve myself." She scoffed for a moment. There had to be more to it than that, so she walked over to his desk and peered over his shoulder.

"That's improving yourself? Just don't let Gibbs catch you doing that." Tony clicked a few buttons on his keyboard and the game disappeared. He'd seen Gibbs' approach.

"Catch him doing what?" Kate thought fast, spewing the first thing that came to mind.

"Tony is thinking about getting his ears pierced."

"I think Kate misunderstood. I was wondering if it hurt to get your ears pierced." Tony countered.

"If you want to look like a gay pirate, be my guest." Gibbs replied. "Grab your gear, we have a case." They scrambled to grab their bags. When they were in the elevator, Kate stepped to the back, next to Gibbs, with Tony in front of them. "If that game is still on your computer tomorrow morning, I'll pierce your ears myself." Kate couldn't see Tony's face, but she had an idea as to what it looked like and did her best to stifle a laugh.

They reached the bar where Marine Gunnery Sergeant Atlas had disappeared, mostly intact. Gibbs really needed to learn to slow down his driving, otherwise they were all going to die, be seriously injured, or seriously sick. They split up after a few cursory questions to the waitress on duty. Kate got a sketch from her of the woman Atlas was meeting while Tony and Gibbs checked the outside.

"Are you and him together?" She asked suddenly, in reference to Tony.

"No, we just work together." Kate answered with a smile. "As far as I know, he's single too." The waitress hummed in appreciation.

"I'm a sucker for a man in a checkered shirt. What about you?"

"Not so much. Tony, he's a good guy, but he's not my type." The waitress eyed her. She had worked as one for so long, she was an excellent judge of preferences.

"You go for the strong, silent type. Smart, attractive, but plays everything close to the vest." Kate gave her a quick smile that said it all. They finished up their conversation, and she joined Tony and Gibbs outside.

They went over the evidence that Atlas had been taken while Tony chatted up the waitress as she'd come to take out some trash bags. Kate could tell that Gibbs was getting frustrated with Tony.

"DiNozzo!" He yelled, at his wayward agent.

"Yes, boss!" Tony called back as he jogged to join them.

"Quit playing around."

"I got her name." Kate rolled her eyes and Gibbs glared.

"The woman Atlas was with, she paid with a credit card." There were some things that Tony was excellent at. One happened to be sweet talking women while discovering information. They gathered what they'd collected and headed back to NCIS.

The woman Atlas was meeting was Caroline Powers, a reporter. She was a redhead. Gibbs decided it was best to let Kate handle her. He would be too nice. It didn't matter that he only wanted Kate, redheads were still attractive, and this one was a stunner. Kate played hardball with her. She threatened to tell her husband that she was having an affair with Atlas if she didn't cooperate. The woman spilled the beans like a ripped sack. Her information led them to a guy named Sacco, who had once mixed it up with Atlas and was now his commanding officer. They drove out to the range where Sacco was currently running drills on bomb diffusing. Unfortunately they got stuck in traffic. Kate kept herself busy making calls. Tony however refused to stop talking, which only irritate Gibbs more, on top of the impatience he was showing with the traffic.

"Why do they call it rush hour? There's no rushing involved. You just sit there. It should be called stopped hour." Gibbs glared at him, as he slurped on his icee. Tony stopped talking for a moment, but couldn't help himself. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Gibbs preempted him.

"Its called shut-up-or-I'll-shoot-you hour." Tony decided it wasn't worth it to say something else, so he slurped on his icee again. Gibbs grabbed it and threw it out the window.

"That's littering, Boss."

"So fine me." When they finally made it to the range, Sacco was of little help. His obvious dislike of Atlas made him a prime suspect, but little else. When another explosion went off, he had almost finished telling them to cover their ears. He didn't cover his own, but he was used to it. Both Kate and Tony hit deck. He just smiled and kept walking as they dusted themselves off. Kate called shotgun. She was tired of riding in the backseat, on top of which, if someone was going to be sick over Gibbs' driving, it was more likely to be Tony.

Gibbs took them down a very bumpy dirt road. She could her Tony moaning in the backseat. Gibbs tossed her his cell phone when it rang, and she spoke to Abby, while Tony hung his head out the window to avoid being sick in the car. Abby informed them of the other missing men from Atlas' company. All of them were in some way connected to Sacco. They had a list of names from the company, and had managed to track down all but one. Each of them was dead. Tony and Kate pulled an all-nighter. Gibbs came in and observed Tony sleeping in his chair, as well as the pizza box on his desk. Kate was nowhere in site.

"Hey!" He said sharply, hovering over Tony's ear.

"You're going to have to speak louder, Boss, my ears haven't stopped ringing from the explosion in the field."

"Time to wake up. Find Kate." Gibbs strode out of the bullpen and into the elevator, most likely to check in with Abby. Tony sat up properly and opened the drawer where he kept a toothbrush and a comb.

"Kate!" He said loudly. She jumped up, immediately alert.

"What?" She answered. "I feel like hell."

"You look like it too. Gibbs is here." She nodded and made a quick dash to the bathroom to clean herself up. She came out a few minutes later, looking more awake and lot fresher. She'd pulled her hair back and managed to repair the damage to her makeup. She watched Gibbs and Tony, devouring the left over pizza for breakfast.

"Ugh! How can you eat that?"

"Practice." Came Gibbs reply. "What did you find?" They lost the man they were tracking through the records. Thankfully Abby managed to pull what they couldn't. The information led them to another dead man. Tony volunteered to track Sacco in person. It would be sort of like going undercover, he'd argued. Gibbs agreed and walked out, after telling him to check in every hour, on the hour, or not to bother coming back.

"Hey, Tony?"

"Yeah, Kate?"

"Be careful."

"Aw, are you worried about me?'

"No, I just don't want to work with Gibbs alone." Tony glanced up at where their boss had disappeared and nodded. Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned for him. He was taken as well, and when he woke up, he was locked in the cell with Atlas.

Kate was cursing him for getting caught. Gibbs was being a bear, more so than usual. He snapped at her. He snapped at Ducky. He was worried, she knew, but that didn't change the fact that he was taking it out on everybody around him. When they finally got the call about Sacco's car, they were out the doors in a flash. Kate held on for dear life in the car. Gibbs was determined to get there as fast as possible. He didn't want to arrive to late and find his agent dead. As much as he ragged on Tony, he didn't want to lose him. He was an integral part of their team. Kate put a hand on his thigh, her way of letting him know that she was there. He looked at her briefly, before turning his attention back to the road.

"He'll be fine. Tony is resilient." He nodded in acknowledgement of her words, but he was still insanely worried.

When they arrived at the underground sewer system, the local cop told them to wait for the dogs, so they would get lost. Gibbs just looked at him, but Kate told him they didn't get lost. As soon as they entered the tunnels and were around the first bend, they could hear Sacco yelling for Atlas. She smiled and knew that Tony was fine. She told Gibbs so.

"It must be Tony. Who else could piss people off like that?" Gibbs nodded with a tight smile. They continued down the tunnels. They stopped briefly when they heard Tony's voice. They could see him through a small grate, on the other side of the wall. He told them that Sacco was right behind him. Gibbs and Kate rushed to catch up with Tony and Atlas. Sacco got there first, but a gunshot rang out suddenly in the echoing tunnels. The waitress from the bar stalked out of the shadows. Tony couldn't see Atlas cowering behind him, but could hear his whimpers. This woman had killed all of the other members of his company. Gibbs and Kate were behind her and in position. They struck silent and quickly, managing to get the gun away from the woman and cuff her.

When they arrived back at NCIS, Tony was yammering away about Gibbs caring that he was there. Gibbs did something unexpected then.

"Tony, as far as I'm concerned, you're irreplaceable." He patted Tony on the cheek, and then headed to his own desk. McGee, who had helped them out after Tony had been taken, was still sitting at his desk. "Forget it McGee, he's still alive." Gibbs stated as he went past. Kate could barely stifle her giggles at the look on Tony's face. McGee gathered his things and got out of the other agents way. Gibbs had a devilish smile on his face; the one Kate loved seeing, as it didn't appear as often as it should. She loved it when he was playful like that. It made him even more attractive than he already was, to her. She settled into her desk chair with a sigh. She still had plenty of paperwork to do before the day was over, and thinking about the way Gibbs smiled wasn't going to get it done.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, as per usual. Y'all should be used to this by now. Lol!

Spoilers: Between Starts off after "Missing" but before "Split Decision"

**All The Elevators In Between**

**Chapter 13**

When she finally decided to call it a night, she went home alone. Gibbs had still been working and Tony had long since disappeared. She needed a night to herself, to think. At least that's what she told herself on the long, dark ride home to her apartment. Gibbs hadn't said a word as she was leaving, but nodded in her direction. She got the impression that he didn't want to push her to fast, or himself for that matter.

As soon as she locked the door behind her, Kate was down the hall and into her bedroom. She stripped out of her work clothes, leaving them where they fell. She wanted a hot bath, dinner, and then maybe some mind-numbing television. She just wanted to relax. She ran the water in her bathtub and poured in a little lavender oil to help her relax. The steam from the hot water and the oil mixed, making the whole room fragrant. She eased herself into the water and sighed contently. It felt so wonderful to let the hot water ease her muscles.

Her thoughts turned to Gibbs, as they often did with nothing else to occupy them. She could see him, in her mind's eye, still sitting at his desk, signing this, filing that, tossing something into a completely different pile for later contemplation. Thinking of him brought a smile to her face, as he usually did. She thought back two nights previous, when he'd spent the night with her. They were comfortable sitting together on the couch, and eating dinner together. Even when she'd invited him to sleep next to her, he hadn't objected, but those first moments after getting out of her car, she'd thought he was going to run from her. She'd seen the doubts plaguing him. She wasn't sure what all they were, but she knew they were there. But after she'd told him that she wasn't expecting anything, he'd relaxed. Maybe she was pushing him for too much too soon.

The water was cooling, when her mind returned to her current activity, so she got out and dried off. It was hard not to think what it would have been like to join him in the shower he'd taken that morning after he'd spent the night. She would have liked to wash his back for him, and help dry him off. She could picture his surprise, and enjoyment of her joining him in an intimate task. The thought of seeing him naked sent a bolt of desire shooting through her. He was a gorgeous man; there was no doubt about that. She shook her head over where her thoughts had turned. She dried off quickly and wrapped the towel around her before walking into her bedroom in search of her pajamas. They were still lying on the bed, where she'd left them the morning before. As she picked up the shirt, his scent wafted up to her. She pressed her nose to it and could smell him, lingering on her clothes. She'd spent most of that night lying on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, so it came as no surprise that her shirt smell like him. She pulled it on, allowing his scent to envelope her.

She made a light dinner and flopped down on her couch to watch TV for a little while. It didn't matter what came on the screen, her thoughts refused to focus on it, and instead remained firmly glued to Gibbs. She thought about the way he worried over the team, how he looked out for the, even if they really didn't seem to notice it. She thought about how hard he worked on each case, because victims mattered to him, and their deaths seemed like a personal insult to him. She thought about how he looked at her, when there was no one else around to see them. That thought provoked a warmth in her chest she'd never felt before. He made her feel more than anyone else ever had. There was something about him that made her soul scream out that he was perfect for her. She didn't know what it was, but she didn't want to lose it. However, they still knew very little about each other. She knew he'd been married before, and that he'd been a Marine, and that he built a boat in his basement, but how much did that really tell her about him.

When she finally took herself to bed, she curled up in the place where he'd slept. She breathed in his scent. It was fading, but still definable. As she slowly drifted into sleep, she felt close to him in a way she hadn't before.

Morning came too soon for Gibbs, not that he got a lot of sleep to begin with. It hadn't been a bad night. He'd worked on his boat for a little while, and for once he didn't sleep under it. He'd felt himself getting drowsy, and climbed up the stairs to his bed. Looking at it, he couldn't remember the last time he'd slept in it, but it was comfortable enough. When he's closed his eyes, just before sleep claimed him, he'd felt off, like he was missing something. It had jolted him into enough wakefulness, that he'd looked around trying to figure out what wasn't right, or wasn't there. It took him a few minutes to realize that he was expecting another warm body next to him. It had only taken on night of sleeping with Kate on his chest to accustom his body to another person. He found that he liked having her slight weight on his chest, and next to his body, so it was disconcerting to realize that he missed it already.

He got up and made his coffee. He felt out of place still, not quite settled in his own skin. It had been much the same after his exes had packed up and left. This time it was different though. This time she wasn't leaving him. He knew deep down that Kate was nothing like them. She would never lie to him. She would never cheat on him. She wouldn't abandon him. She always told him what she thought, whether she intended to or not. It was how she operated. She couldn't keep it all bottled inside. That was part of the reason he liked her so much.

He smiled to himself to think that she was with him. She was what he'd always wanted and needed. She was very much like Shannon had been. The smile dropped from his face at the thought of his beloved wife. She'd been torn from him along with his daughter, Kelly. Could he withstand that pain again, if something ever happened to Kate? It was one thing to go through divorce multiple times, but the death of a spouse, was quite another. His thoughts returned to Kate. He could see her and Shannon side by side, one brunette and one redhead. They had similar qualities, like speaking their minds, and a gentleness that seemed to appear when it was needed most. Kate had other qualities that Shannon hadn't possessed, things that set them apart, besides that obvious physical ones. Kate had the ability to be hard, with a suspect, with him, with a friend, as needed. It was a strength of character that allowed her to be a good agent. She was a good judge of character, for the most past, as well. Shannon was stern with Kelly when needed, but that was the extent of any hardness in her. She had tolerated all of his outbursts, his attitude, his obsessive ways without comment. She was good for him then, but he had to wonder if she would have been able to cope with him as he was now. He was a very different man than the one she married all those years ago. Kate was more equal to the task of being with him than Shannon would be, and it hurt him to think that had she not been taken from him, their marriage wouldn't have survived into the current time.

He shook himself free of his thoughts. It was time to get to work, and not dwell on the past and what could have been. It was time for him to start looking into the future and what he could have with a very special brunette, who hadn't threatened to shoot him lately.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Spoilers: "Split Decision"

**All The Elevators In Between**

**Chapter 14**

He met her in the elevator with coffee. It was becoming a habit to meet her there, one that he enjoyed immensely. She smiled up at him. She asked him how his night had been. He answered that it had been ok, but that he'd missed her. She smiled a little wider at his comments. He flipped the switch on the elevator just before they reached their floor. He studied her in the dim light. She was so different from Shannon and his ex-wives. She was special, a bright light to him. He leaned in a pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, and then turned the elevator back on. She flipped the switch off again. He smirked at her. She was learning his tricks. She kissed him and there was nothing chaste about it. It was hot and wet, and made him want to take her against the elevator wall. She pulled back and smiled up at him through her lashes. His smirk upgraded to a full-blown smile that crinkled around his eyes. She wiped her lipstick off his lips before turning the elevator back on. He got off the elevator at their floor but she went down to see Abby. Gibbs called her up a few minutes later because they had a case.

Gibbs sent them off on all their tasks while he stood over he body with Ducky. Tony found the crater. He sent Kate to take photos and sketch. As she listened to Tony talk about the weapon, she couldn't resist poking fun at him.

"Wow, you really do keep something besides comic books in your bathroom." Tony looked up with a smile. He knew she was teasing.

"Hard to believe, huh?"

"Impressive"

"Thanks a lot." He sounded almost sincere.

"I was talking about the crater." Kate burst his bubble, and his smile slipped a little. They finished gathering the evidence and returned to NCIS. Kate took what they gathered down to Abby, while Gibbs got more coffee. Tony was left to return to the bullpen where he found McGee working on Gibbs' computer. He peered over McGee's shoulder and when Gibbs and Kate came back and found him, Gibbs happily gave him a slap to the back of the head, while McGee was rewarded for what he was doing.

"He gets a pat on the back, and I get smack on my head." He mumbled to Kate.

"Doesn't seem fair does it." She responded before telling the team about their dead Marine, Staff Sgt. Grimm.

Kate and Tony went to the gym to find out more about Grimm. While Tony got the list of opponents, she walked around and had a brief conversation with another Marine who was working out. When they were finished there, they headed Grimm's apartment. They gathered his computer and brought it back to Abby to see what she could find.

Gibbs went down to see Abby, about the blasting cap they'd found at the crime scene.

"Looks like a serial number." He said over her shoulder, making her jump a little.

"Its part of one." Abby answered.

"The good part?"

"You can't go straight for dessert, Gibbs. You have to eat your peas first."

"I hate peas." He mumbled. She filed it away for later, as information to share with Kate. Abby gave him the information on the serial number. The S.M.A.W. came from Quantico and was shipped out to be destroyed by SSGT Grimm. She also repaired Grimm's computer so that they could access the information. They got the contact from his phone records. Tony pitched the idea of going undercover in the pawnshop. Tony went down to Abby to get a background workup, leaving Kate and Gibbs in the bullpen. He snipped at her a little about going over all of the information. She gave him a sharp look and said something about being a 'Gloomy Gus'. He just glared at her, and then left to catch up with Tony for their undercover operation in the pawnshop. Kate started to pour over the information and found Corporal McClain list on the shipment manifest. When she returned to the gym, the story she got from the Corporal would make Abby say something along the lines of "Hinky." Her drive back to NCIS allowed her plenty of time to think over the case and Gibbs in general.

Tony and Gibbs went into the pawnshop and discovered the other undercover op being run by ATF. Kate was left to her own devices to talk to the Staff Sergeant who was supposed to sign for the weapons coming in. She pulled him into NCIS, because there was something off about him as well. When she had him in interrogation, she went to report in with Gibbs and met Agent Stone from the ATF. Kate pulled Gibbs aside and told him about the Staff Sergeant.

"Staff Sergeant Rafael is holding out, I can feel it in my gut."

"Guts are good."

"He's having a little time out in the interrogation room, so when you're ready, I'll go over all of my notes with you."

"I gotta work up and ID with Abby. I'm afraid SSGT Rafael is all yours."

"You always do the interrogations, Gibbs!"

"Not this one." He started to move away, but she put a hand on him arm.

"Are you sure I'm ready for a solo?" She said quietly, not really looking at him. He patted her hand and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"You've always been ready. Get to work, Kate." She nodded and took a deep breath before heading down to the interrogation room.

She was in the interrogation room, even though she was in on the plan with the ATF agent, to sell weapons as arms dealers. When she was finished she went after Corporal McClain. She didn't have time to worry about how safe he was or how the op was going. She would worry later, but it didn't stop her stomach from churning.

After SSGT Rafael, Corporal McClain, and the ATF agent were arrested, she saw Gibbs. He was walking and talking, but there was a bright red stain on his shirt and across his cheek. She had to restrain herself from physically checking him over for injuries. He saw her approach and waved her off. He was fine. After Tony left for the night, and Gibbs had changed into clean clothes, they sat and stared at each other over the partition between their desks.

"I was worried when I saw the red dye."

"I know."

"I can't help it."

"I know."

"Because you're just going to have to deal with it, I can't change who I am."

"I know, Kate."

"Good. I'm going home." He nodded and watched her gather her things. She shut down her computer and walked around her desk and his, so she was standing next to him. He looked up at her. "I would really like it if you came home with me." She whispered, then turned and headed for the elevators. He contemplated working for a moment, but there was little he needed to do that couldn't wait until morning. He followed her to the elevator. She was holding it open for him. As soon as it started, he flipped the switch and pulled her close. He kissed her like they hadn't seen each other in months or years. All of the passion they felt for each other, poured into that kiss. When they broke apart, he did something unusual.

"Meet me at my place. I'll make us dinner." She looked at him with wide eyes. She'd been willing to take things as slowly as he wanted, but he upped the stakes by allowing her into his space.

"Sure."

"Bring clothes for tomorrow too. I'm not letting you leave tonight." He murmured against her lips before kissing her again. All she could do was nod dumbly when they broke apart. Something about his kisses always made it hard for her to think. They went their separate ways, both anticipating their later meeting.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Spoilers: After "Split Decision" but before "Weak Link"

**All The Elevators In Between**

**Chapter 15**

She wasn't sure what to make of him asking her over to his house. She'd never been there, and when they'd been together before, they'd been at her apartment. She grabbed some pajamas, and a clean suit and shirt. She looked around her apartment, briefly wondering how the night was going to play out. She left a few minutes later and headed toward Gibbs house. He'd sent the directions to his house through her PDA. She followed then and pulled up in front of a nice two-story house. I looked a little Victorian, and not exactly what she would see him living in. She knocked on the door, and heard him call for her to come in. The door was unlocked and she let herself in.

Gibbs was in the kitchen, cooking something over the stove. He was still dressed in the casual clothes he put on at work. Whatever he was cooking smelled wonderful. She dropped her bag by the couch and her coat over the arm. He didn't turn to look at her. She stepped up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist. She buried her face in his back and breathed his scent. There was something so delicious about the way he smelled, sawdust, soap, and warm male. He brushed his hands over her, enjoying her warmth against his back. He pulled her around so that she was standing next to him where he could kiss her properly. He pulled back so that he could plate the dinner he'd made for them.

They ate dinner in silence, both watching the other. Whatever he made tasted as good as it smelled, but she didn't pay much attention to what she was eating. She was completely focused on him, just as he was on her. When they were finished, he dumped their dishes in the sink. He led her into his living room. She had glanced around when she first came in, taking in the sparse furniture and books lining the shelves. Now all she saw was him. He pulled her into a kiss. He ran his fingers under her shirt, brushing them against her skin. She sighed into his mouth, tangling her own fingers in his hair. He pushed them over to the couch and sat them down with a slightly less than graceful plop. He cupped her jaw as he deepened their kiss. They broke apart for air. She smiled up at him.

"I feel like a teenager, making out on the couch before my parents come home." He smirked and nodded. She rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent again. She couldn't seem to get enough of him. She was comfortable in his presence, but wanted him to take the lead on where their night was going. She didn't want to push him to fast. "Will you show me your boat?" She asked. He gave her a curious look, but nodded. He took her hand and led her down the stairs to the basement. She saw the skeleton of the hull and ran her fingers along it.

"How do you get it out of here once its built?"

"Magic." He joked.

"Seriously, Gibbs, how?"

"I'll figure it out when I actually finish one."

"Finish one? How many have you made?" Their romantic moment had been losing ground to something a little more playful, but it was starting to taper off there. He looked at the ground, kind of sheepish, and if she didn't know him better, almost embarrassed. She started to doubt her resolve when it came to asking personal questions about him. "Never mind, I shouldn't have asked that." She said quickly and turned back to the boat. He looked up at her then, studying her. He could see just a hint of her profile as she looked over his creation. He knew that she was testing the boundaries of their relationship by asking her questions. She wanted to know more about him, just like he wanted to know more about her. It was the way of being a couple. He thought about it for a moment, gathering what he wanted to tell her.

"You already know that I have three ex-wives." He said quietly. She turned around to face him, and nodded. It had come up before. "But I've been married four times." Her eyes widened. There were only two explanations for the fourth, death, or he was still married to her. She waited for him to continue. He gauged her reaction. He wasn't sure if she was surprised that he'd been married more than three times or if it was over the fact that only three were exes. When he didn't immediately speak, she tried to read his face and eyes. They told her that wife number four hurt him the most.

"You don't have to tell me, if you aren't ready to talk about it." She said taking a step toward him, her hand warm on his arm where she touched him. He nodded again, unable to speak past the lump in his throat. It was so hard to talk about Shannon and Kelly. But seeing the trust, warmth, and love in Kate's eyes, made him want to tell her everything.

"I want to tell you." He paused again and she waited patiently this time, without interrupting him. "I was married just after I entered the Marines. Her name was Shannon. I'd known her since we were kids. We dated in high school. She was from my hometown. We were married after my first tour of duty. She was bright, funny, beautiful, a redhead." He said the last with a smirk. "I loved her very much. I couldn't imagine myself without her. We had a daughter, Kelly. She was just like her mother. By then I was in Special Forces. I pissed off the wrong people and they retaliated. Shannon and Kelly were killed. Kelly was eight. I fell apart after that. I didn't know how to be just Gibbs anymore without them. I wasn't a husband or a father anymore. I had nothing to come home to, to look forward to. So I threw myself into my job. I married Ginger for unknown reasons. Most likely because she was a redhead and I was trying to bring Shannon back to life in anyway I could. Diane was just plain vicious, and a redhead as well." He paused with a small smirk playing across his lips.

"I'm guessing she was the seven iron."

"Yeah. And Stephanie was the last one. We were on assignment in Moscow. That marriage didn't survive because we lost our baby. She miscarried about two months into the pregnancy. We fell apart after that."

"Stephanie was a redhead too." He nodded.

"I was trying to find Shannon again. It's hard to let go of your first love. The one you intended to build a life with. But then I met you, and there's something so special about you. I know you deserve better than what you're getting with me. You deserve someone who isn't so jaded by life, and someone who doesn't have so many issues, but I do love you Kate." He looked away then, unable to say anymore.

"I'm glad you told me, that you trust me enough to confide in me. I want you to know that you can always tell me anything, and I will love you no matter what. Unless of course you decide to cheat, and then I'll just shoot you. I'm sure the judge would rule it justifiable homicide if I explained it just right." He laughed, pulling her into his arms. That was what she'd been going for, to inject a little humor into a very serious discussion. "I love you Jethro, nothing is going to change that." She pressed her lips to his, allowing the passion she had for him to wash over them both. She started back toward the stairs, pulling him along with her.

They broke off their kiss long enough to walk up the stairs and back into his living room. He picked up her bag and pulled her down the hall to his bedroom. As soon as the door was shut behind them, he pulled her into another kiss. This time it was a little flirty, and he had her laughing of the teasing nips he ran over her neck and to her shoulder. She pushed his shirt up and ran her hands over his waist. He took the hint and pulled it off over his head, along with his undershirt. Kate loved his chest. She pressed a kiss to his chest, over his heart. He played with the edges of her sweater and the button down she was wearing under it, teasing her with brushes of his fingers over her sides. She pulled back a little to tug off her top. He had to force himself to start breathing again upon seeing her in an emerald lace bra. He leaned in to kiss her again, wanting to taste her over and over again. More of their clothes followed the rest until he was standing in only his boxers, she in the panties that matched her bra.

He rubbed his thumb pads over her nipples, delighting in the soft sighs and little moans that escaped her mouth in time with his touch. He wrapped his arms around her and felt the delicious brush of her skin against his own. He layed her on the bed, watching the way her eyes were half closed and her mouth open, lips swollen from the kisses they'd shared. Her hair spilled over his pillow like chocolate. He slid her panties off, and she sat up enough to help him out of his boxers. He covered her with his body, and the feel of his skin fully touch her was like fire.

He covered her face, neck and chest with little kisses. He looked into her eyes, silently asking if she was sure, if she was ready. She nodded at him. He eased into her. He wanted their first time together to be memorable, not just a quick fuck before falling asleep. He wanted to make love to her. He caressed her, and for a moment she felt like his hands were everywhere in at one time. They moved together, a gentle rocking, that brought them closer to the edge with every movement. Their kisses were just as deep, mimicking their lower bodies actions. And when she reached that final moment before she tumbled over into ecstasy, he was right there with her, falling as well, before the world erupted into stars around them.

He cradled her close to his chest, loving the feeling of her breath against his neck. He knew that she wasn't asleep. Every now and then her fingers would trace random patterns on his side. But neither one of them said a word. They didn't need to say anything at all. It was a perfect moment between them, the first of many to come, he hoped silently.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Spoilers: "Weak Link"

**All The Elevators In Between**

**Chapter 16**

When he woke, it was to the sunlight just beginning to filter through the trees. It was also to the warm weight of Kate, shifting next to him. They had started out sleeping with her on his chest, but somewhere in the middle of the night they'd turned into spoons. He found he liked waking up next to her. She wasn't clingy, but she was pressed fully into him, like she had to be touching as much of him as she could reach, without crowding him. His arm was across her stomach cradling her, but not holding her in. It was different waking up with her. She didn't move much that he could tell anyway. His three ex-wives had slept as far away from as they could get without getting out of the bed. Shannon had clung to him for dear life. Kate was the happy medium.

He smiled down at her sleeping form. The sun peeked through the curtains and made her skin glow in the golden light. He brushed soft kisses over her shoulder to wake her up. They had spent the weekend together, but it was Monday morning and they had work to do.

They arrived separately at NCIS. She'd gone home to drop off her clothes from the weekend and pick up a few other things she needed. He came in a few minutes after her, already on the phone. They had just enough time to grab their field gear before they were on their way to a crime scene.

Gibbs took the lead when they reached the crime scene. Tony and Kate were stopped after Gibbs was let through. They photographed and sketched the scene, and gathered the evidence, before returning to NCIS. There wasn't much to collect so it went quickly and was looking like an accident.

After they dropped off the evidence, Kate stayed behind to talk with Abby. The young woman was quieter than usual. She didn't have her music going and she seemed upset. Kate followed her into her office. They chatted for a few minutes over how dumb guys were and how they had to push the issue of where a relationship was going. Abby gave her a steady look before she asked the question that had been plaguing her.

"So, is Gibbs like that?" Kate raised an eyebrow, unsure if she should answer the question. It was Abby, her closest and best girlfriend. Who else was she going to tell?

"No. He doesn't push anything." It was Abby's turn to raise an eyebrow after she didn't elaborate. "He doesn't. We just kind of fall into place with each other. He tells me things when he's ready to tell me, and we both know that our relationship is going to go where it will go. Hopefully it goes to forever, but we're taking it day by day."

"Sounds perfect. But then, this is Gibbs we're talking about."

"True." They had a chuckle over the favorite man in their lives.

"So have you guys…"Abby trailed off, unsure if she should pursue that particular question with Kate.

"Slept together? Had Sex?" Kate could tell she was curious, but wanted to make her work for it a little more.

"I know you slept together. You told me when he spent the night at your house. Have you had sex yet?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And, what?" Kate said, standing up to leave.

"You just can't leave a girl hanging!" Abby exclaimed.

"Sure I can. But he doesn't." She called over her shoulder as she went out to catch the elevator. Abby smiled at her back.

"He must be really good." She mumbled to herself, feeling better after talking to Kate. Figuring that it was time to get back to work, she wandered back into her lab to start running tests on the failed D-link.

Abby called them back down about an hour later with the prints and the fact that the D-link was made of a weaker metal. She declared their case murder instead of an accident as they'd previously thought.

They headed out to the widow's house. Gibbs sent Kate to look around the house, while he and Tony checked out the garage. Tony started to tell him about the car, he shut him down. They didn't find much, and he hoped that Kate had better luck.

Kate talked with some of the Lieutenant's friends and observed the house. She noticed the pillow and blanket by the couch indicating he had problems with his wife. She thought for a few minutes that the priest, the Lieutenant's best friend, was flirting with her, but brushed it off as imagination.

They headed back to talk with the commanding officer. He pointed them in the direction of Petty Officer Vengal, who seemingly had a grudge against the Lieutenant. They talked with a few of the Lieutenant's team, specifically Vengal before heading back to NCIS to go over the evidence they'd collected at the scene. A CIA agent joined them, giving them some generic information about the mission that the Lieutenant was supposed to participate in. Abby came in a few minutes later with the results of the fingerprint analysis from the D-link. It came up as the Lieutenant's wife. All three of them rolled out to talk to the wife. Kate hated to upset the her over the questions they had to ask. The widow didn't like their questioning and guessed that Kate was unmarried, as she didn't know what it meant to pick up after a man who left a trail through the house.

"Her explanation made sense." Kate said as they were walking to the car.

"That doesn't mean she isn't guilty." Gibbs answered.

"You honestly think she had anything to do with it?"

"I've seen a single mother drown her children because her new boyfriend didn't like them. Nothing surprises me."

"Interesting how she pegged you for unmarried." Tony interjected into their conversation as he got into the car. Gibbs smirked at her. She only raised an eyebrow and got in as well.

Tony started to research PO Vengal as soon as they got back to NCIS. Gibbs sent him to bring Vengal in. Abby suddenly appeared and handed her and evidence bag containing the Lieutenant's cell phone. She said something about it going off while she was in the evidence locker and how it freaked her out. Kate pulled on some gloves and investigated. It was a text message from an e-mail account, which she had to explain to Gibbs.

"What if I wanted to get into that account?" Gibbs asked.

"Get a search warrant for the servers."

"We don't have time for a warrant. What's a quicker way?"

"Hack into the servers." He gave her that slightly devious little smirk, like the on he used on Tony after he was kidnapped. "I can't believe I said that. I never have suggested that before I started working here." He just continued to smile at her.

"You're welcome. Get McGee over here. Have him work with Abby…"

"Are you sure we need to do that?"

"You have a problem with McGee?"

"Not me." He raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"Abby and McGee have been dating, sort of, and he started pushing their relationship. Abby was not happy with him."

"Oh. Call McGee anyway. They'll get over it." She shook her head and called McGee. As soon as she was done the headed to the church to talk with Father Clannan.

The talked with the priest and as soon as his back was turned, Gibbs gave him a decidedly evil glare. He didn't like the way the priest had looked at Kate. It didn't matter that he was sworn to celibacy, he was flirting with her and that was unacceptable in his book. Kate had smiled at the priest, and in his heart he knew that he shouldn't be jealous, but he couldn't help it from blooming in his chest for a moment. He spotted the candles and walked over. He lit two before he rejoined Kate. She gave him a soft smile. She didn't have to ask whom they were for.

They regrouped on the evidence garage to go over the evidence again. They tried to figure out where it was leading them. Ducky brought them ice cream and tried to help as best he could. When he gave up and headed home, Kate had to let the fateful words drop out of her mouth.

"I wish I had a better idea of how this repelling worked."

"I have, kind of a crazy idea." Tony answered as Gibbs looked on.

"Those are never comforting words coming from you." Kate gave him an anxious look. Gibbs just smiled as they started to set her up to try repelling from the crane. She didn't want to try it, she just wanted to understand and she told them both so multiple times. She didn't like heights. She told them that too, closing her eyes multiple times and taking deep breaths to avoid panicking about where she was. Gibbs just made sure her harness was secure. Tony made comments about her guarding the President, but not being able to repel such a short distance. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. Gibbs leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"You're fine, Katie. We have you, and even if you don't trust Tony, trust me." He brushed his lips across her ear before he pushed her off the crane. When she reached the bottom she glared up at him. But as soon as she unhooked herself from the harness, it hit her what was wrong with the D-link. The Lieutenant should have noticed that it was lighter than the one that was usually used. That combined with the rest of their evidence solved the case. He hadn't been murdered, and it wasn't an accident. He had committed suicide. Gibbs sighed in sadness that it had to come to that for the young man.

They packed up the evidence and stowed it back in the locker. Kate followed them up to the bullpen a few minutes later, after she had changed back into her clothes and out of the jumpsuit she'd been wearing to repel. They did some paperwork until Gibbs told them to call it a night. She waited until Tony was gone before she approached him.

"Want to come home with me tonight?" She asked softly so as not to draw attention to them.

"I'll meet you there in a little while." He said equally soft. She nodded and headed out. He sat back in his chair and thought about the Lieutenant and sighed. It was such a waste. He turned his attention back to the papers littering his desk. He straightened them up a bit before he headed out himself.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Spoilers: Between 'Weak Link' and 'Reveille'

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long for me to post another chapter, but here is the first of hopefully 2 new chapters after nearly 10 months without one. You'd almost think I had gestating this poor thing. Lol! Please enjoy.

**All The Elevators In Between**

**Chapter 17**

Gibbs arrived at her door, still deep in thought. He didn't really remember the drive to her place, but there he was standing on Kate's doorstep. He let himself in with the key she'd palmed him that morning before work. Her shy smile spoke volumes and he knew that she was giving him free access to all of her, especially her heart.

Kate was waiting for him on the sofa. She'd already changed into soft pajamas, and he felt a spark of desire for her shoot through him. She was the type of person who looked sexy in everything she wore. She would look beautiful in a sack. She was reading some of her mail and from the stack she had piled up, she hadn't had time in a while to look through it all.

"Anything interesting?" He asked, coming around to sit beside her. She shifted to lean into him, rather than the arm of the couch.

"Not really, mostly junk, a few bills and a letter from my mom who still thinks computers are a torture device." She set everything aside, giving him her full attention. He looked tired, and a little sad. She couldn't blame him. The case they had closed that afternoon showed such wasted of an individual's life. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him before allowing her hands to seek out the tense muscles in his back. He tugged off his jacket and shirt, to allow her better access and hummed in satisfaction as she found and eased the tension from him. He'd give her a year to stop.

When she finally stopped, he was all but a puddle in her lap. He didn't think he'd ever felt so relaxed. However the soft, wet kisses she was leaving along his shoulders and neck was bringing up a whole new tension that was definitely more pleasurable. That night he held her so tightly that she was almost afraid to breathe. But she didn't mind. So long as he was happy.

As usual, he was the first one rise. He kissed her briefly, waking her enough to tell her he was going home to change, and that he would see her at work. She nodded sleepily before snuggling into what had become his pillow. He watched her for a few minutes, admiring her sleeping state before heading out the door to his own home.

Kate roused herself not long after he left. She took her shower and was thankful for the already made coffee waiting for her. She recollected her mail and read what was left over breakfast, leaving the letter from her mother for last. She hesitated over reading it, never knowing what to expect from one of her letters. Sometimes it was to catch her up on the news from her brothers, other times to nag about her job and why she wasn't married yet and last but not least to plead with her to patch things up with her sister. As she unfolded the pages, she sincerely hoped it was the first.

_My Dearest Katie,_

_ I hope you are well…_

As she read, she felt her heart sink a little more. The letter was one more plea to reconcile with her sister before she got married. Kate threw the letter across the table. She was in no mood to deal with her mother's fantasy over why she didn't speak to her sister anymore. She gathered her gear and was out the door a few seconds later.

When she arrived at work, Gibbs was just setting a cup of coffee on her desk. He saw the look on her face and paused as she approached.

"Everything ok?" He asked. There was a slight frown creasing his forehead causing his eyes to narrow slightly in study of her.

"I'll live. Thanks for the coffee." He nodded and sat at his own desk. She knew their conversation wasn't over, but that he was giving her time to tell him on her own, what was bothering her.

Kate volunteered to go get lunch. Gibbs followed her into the elevator. Halfway down he stopped the car. She looked up at him and sighed. He just watched her silently, waiting for her to speak. He knew she would talk eventually. Like all their conversations in this elevator, he only had to wait her out. She had been distracted all morning and he wanted to know why.

"The letter from my mother upset me. I'm sorry I've been distracted."

"Don't apologize…"

"It's a sign of weakness, I know."

"What's going on, Kate?"

"It's a long story, but the highlights are I don't speak to my siblings, and my mother has been pushing reconciliation with my sister, who is the cause. She thought that she could guilt trip me into talking through our problems because she's getting married."

"That's not the whole story is it?"

"No, but I'll tell you the rest some other time. The point is, I don't talk to my family and I hate it when my mother gets on one of her tears." He nodded in acceptance and understanding. He didn't speak to his own father, how could he blame her for not communicating with her own family.

They picked up lunch and returned to NCIS. The rest of the day passed slowly. Kate managed to concentrate on her work for the most part. They didn't have a case, so the team finished up reports, made phone calls on cold cases, and generally did busy work. While they all enjoyed the thrill of the chase to some extent, a day without a new crime to solve was a pleasant change of pace.

Gibbs cut everyone loos around five. Tony and McGee were gone in a flash. Kate looked expectantly at him, wondering if he was going to come over. He was still working steadily, but looked up when she stopped in front of his desk. He read the question in her eyes before it had time to pass her lips.

"Not tonight, Kate. Go home, get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." She nodded and headed home to be alone with herself and her memories.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Spoilers: This could still be before 'Reveille' but I may not follow the episodes after this point. I haven't decided yet.

A/N: I know! I know! I promised 2 chapters and you only got one. I'm sorry. Life reached up and well, you know. Here is the promised 2nd chapter, 4 months late. Ok, one other thing before I forget. I'm making one of Kate's brothers gay. I know this is hugely taboo in Catholic religions, hell in most religions, but I felt Kate needed one family member who would love her no matter what, and that would understand her distance from the rest. I also figured that Kate being as compassionate as she is, wouldn't care that her brother was gay, no matter what religion she practiced. That being said, I hope you enjoy.

**All The Elevators In Between**

**Chapter 18**

Kate drove home to her empty apartment with a heavy heart. She had hoped that Gibbs would keep her company, so that she wouldn't have to deal with the issues that always came up when her mother mentioned her sister in any from. But even as she wished he'd agreed to come home with her, she knew that she was going to be horrible company for him, and that she shouldn't expect him to fix everything, all the time, just because she needed him to fix it. She was strong, and had been before him, and would continue to be.

She dropped her things by the door as she entered, and made her way back to her bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes. She wasn't hungry, so she sat on her couch in silence, her mother's letter glaring at her from the coffee table where she'd dropped it.

She had never told her mother or her brothers why she stopped speaking to her sister. That was why they kept pushing her to fix things, and why they in turn had stopped communicating with her for the most part. She still talked with her youngest brother occasionally, as he was the only one who had never questioned her reasons for not talking with the rest of them, because of his own distance from the family. He was by far her favorite and always had been, even as children. He was the youngest boy, only a year older than her. They were practically like twins as kids. Kate smiled over the thoughts of him. He was living in New York, managing an art gallery, and living with his boyfriend of six years, something that had not gone over well with their extremely devout Catholic family. She checked the clock to see it was only eight pm, still early enough to call him. She dug out her cell phone, and pressed speed dial 1. He picked up after a single ring.

"Katie!" Her brother exclaimed as soon as they were connected.

"Hey, Georgie. How are you?"

"Good baby girl. How are you?"

"I'm good. Well I was great until…" She trailed off.

"Mom?"

"Yeah. She wrote, probably because she knows I wouldn't answer."

"She told you about Deb getting married, and wants you to reconcile, doesn't she?"

"Yes."

"Will you?" She could hear the concern in his voice. She knew he wanted her to be there, if only so they could see each other. She hadn't told him why, and he'd never asked.

"I don't know. Who is she getting married to?"

"Some guy named Chase. He's a lawyer."

"What a shock. Have you met him?"

"Yeah, once. It was disgusting watching them. They were all over each other and he waited on her hand in foot."

"Sounds like she found herself a winner." Kate said sarcastically.

"Hmmm. Will you come to the wedding even if you guys don't patch things up?"

"I don't know Georgie. I really don't. I'm so tired of carrying this around, but I don't know how to forgive her for how bad she hurt me."

"Will you ever tell me what happened?" Kate was silent for a minute, thinking about it. It would feel better to share her burden with someone. Her thoughts turned to Gibbs. She was already willing to tell him. She worried that she would skew her brother's view of their sister. "Kate?"

"I'm here. I was debating with myself."

"You don't have to say anything about it." He said with a frustrated sigh.

"When I was in law school, I was engaged, remember?"

"Yes."

"I was living with James. I finished with class early, and came home for lunch because I had two hours before my next class. I walked back to the bedroom, expecting to be alone in the house, to find my scarf, because I had forgotten in when I left in the morning and it had gotten colder outside. I found James in bed with Deb. I walked in at the final moment. She was riding him like a horse. They both saw me, and tried to cover themselves. I know I was crying when I asked how long it had been going on. James had the decency to look ashamed, but Deb blurted out that they had been seeing each other for months. James and I had only been together for a year and a half. I turned around and walked out and went to a friend's apartment. I dropped out of law school the next day. You know the rest, because I stayed with you until I started at NYU. I didn't see James again, and I've only seen Deb once, and you know how that ended. I even asked my friend to get my things with me at a time when I knew James wouldn't be home."

"I'm sorry baby girl. I had no idea it was something like that. How awful! When did our sister turn into a bitch?" Kate sniffled into a laugh.

"I hate to tell you this Georgie, but she's always been like that. You just never saw it because she always reserved her nastiness for me. I ignored it for the most part, until that day. That was the final straw."

"I understand, but how did the rest of us never see it?"

"She was only like that when we were alone. The rest of the time she was the angel you all thought she was. I knew Mark and Bradley would never understand, and Mom never listened to me. I knew you would understand, but I didn't want to ruin your view of Deb."

"You were protecting all of us. It's what you do. It's what you've always done, even for Deb, inadvertently."

"Yeah, I can't help it. I've got a mother complex." They both laughed. Kate paused when she heard the key turn in her lock. She knew it was Gibbs, as no one else had a key. She turned to see him letting himself into her apartment.

"Kate?" George prompted her.

"Hang on, Georgie." She answered. "Hey. I thought you were going home tonight."

"I was, but I couldn't focus on anything but you. So I came over. I hope that's ok." Gibbs answered.

"Of course it is. Come sit with me. I'll be off in a few minutes." He nodded and sat next to her on the couch. She leaned into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Ok, Georgie."

"So, who is the guy? He has a nice voice, from what I can hear. Should I be lusting?" He teased.

"You can lust all you want but you can't have." She laughed.

"Ah, well. Its good Andrew loves me, as my own sister obviously doesn't."

"Sorry, honey, but he's as straight as they come." She smiled up a Gibbs who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well that's even worse. Oh well. Enjoy him baby girl."

"I will. Give Andrew a hug and kiss from me. I'll get back to you about the wedding ok?"

"Sure thing, Katie. Although now that I know, I don't blame you for not coming."

"Thanks. Love you."

"Love you too, baby girl. Bye."

"Bye." She hung up the phone, laying it on the coffee table.

"Who were you talking to?" Gibbs asked.

"My brother George."

"I thought you didn't speak to your family."

"I don't. I speak to George. He like's your voice though. He asked me if he should be lusting after you." Gibbs gave her a funny look. "He's gay, and he has a wonderful partner named Andrew. Besides, after what I told him tonight, he wouldn't even consider trying to steal you away."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him why I don't speak to my sister." Gibbs nodded and waited. He knew she was willing to talk to him about it, but that she would tell him when she was ready. "I found Deb in bed with my fiancée. They had been sleeping together for months and I had only been with him for eighteen months. My family didn't understand my sudden coldness to her, and sided with her over me, with the exception of George. He refused to take sides. He still talks with Deb, but we've always been very close. If it weren't for the fact that he's a year older than me, we'd be twins." Gibbs nodded, rubbing her back. She snuggled into him a little more, breathing in his scent, and the comfort it brought to her.

"Come on." He urged her up. "Let's go to bed." She hummed in response and let him lead her to bed. He stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt, and crawled in next to her, wrapping her in his arms. He felt her relax into him, and sighed softly into her hair. She eased into sleep after a few minutes. He lay awake for a little while longer, stroking her back intermittently. It took a while longer for him to fall asleep.

He'd gone home like he had told her would, but once he was there nothing distracted him from his thought about her. He had eaten dinner. He had tried to work on the boat. He tried reading one of the books he'd read a dozen times before. He'd lain in bed and tried to sleep but it didn't work. It wasn't too late, so he'd grabbed fresh clothes and driven to her place. He'd felt something ease in his chest as he'd turned the key in her lock. And seeing her sitting on her couch, phone pressed to her ear, and an easy smile on her face just for him, had ignited something warm in his gut. He'd already told her he loved her. He'd been unable to stop himself from saying the words, and she had responded in kind immediately. There was just something so full of life about her that made him truly want to live again, live like he had when Shannon was alive. He wanted to live for her. The realization was like little fireworks in his heart and he could feel a smile steal across his lips. He turned his head to look at the sleeping woman in his arms, and for once in the many years since he'd lost his first wife, and his daughter, he felt complete.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Spoilers: "Reveille"

A/N: Here is the second chapter I had originally promised all of you. It seems that I started it and it never got posted. I know! Please don't throw rotten tomatoes at me. I really, really hate tomatoes. ICK!

**All The Elevators In Between**

**Chapter 19**

Kate well slept well that night with Gibbs beside her. Despite her thoughts about her family, Gibbs presence soothed her worries and made it easy for her to rest. He had a fitful sleep on the other hand, even with her spooned beside him. He woke on and off during the early morning hours. His thoughts and dreams had turned to his own parents. His mother had passed away many years before and he hadn't spoken with his dad since the deaths of Shannon and Kelly. He didn't have any siblings to ease the burden of grief within him, as she did, but despite that he could see Kate becoming his family. At close to four he had settled into dreams of Kate, something that was easy to do with her warmth pressing into him.

Kate got up earlier than normal, feeling refreshed. She left a note for Gibbs and went for a run to start the day off right, even though she hated to leave Jethro, and the warmth of their bed. She knew he'd been restless. The twisted sheets gave evidence of that, but he'd managed not to wake her. She couldn't help the smile that graced her lips as she ran for miles feeling nothing but her feet hitting the pavement and the wind in her face. It was so wonderful to let everything but the love in her heart, fall away in the face of her runner's high. She felt like she could run forever and never tire. Her watch beeped reminding her of the time and she turned for home.

When she got home, she found a note stuck to her bathroom mirror. Jethro had to run an errand before work and would see her there. She loved the fact that he felt he needed to leave her a message, just as she had done when she'd gone for her run. Kate showered and dressed quickly. She was still early for work, so she stopped at her local coffee shop to get a cup and maybe breakfast. The line was long, but she didn't mind, and the news was playing on the screen above the counter. She was feeling amazing after talking with both George and Gibbs about what had happened between her and her sister. It was like a weight had been lifted off her heart. Her run had been wonderful and she was still coasting on the endorphin high she had received. Now if only Gibbs had been there to get coffee with here, everything would have been perfect. The guy in front of her turning around to speak to her, broke her from her thoughts, and she felt the soft smile that been gracing her lips, slip a little bit.

"What do you think of what Sharon is doing?" He asked, gesturing to the TV.

"Assassinating Hamas leaders or pulling settlements out of Gaza?" She answered without thinking. He looked a little taken aback.

"Either. I'm just trying to start a conversation. I'm John. AG department." She briefly thought he meant the Attorney General, but dropped it. He was too nice to be a lawyer and she knew quite a few of the faces in the law offices and his was new.

"Kate, NCIS."

"Hi. Really?"

"Yes, why?" Her mind immediately turned to the thought that he was one of the men who thought women didn't belong in law enforcement.

"I've never seen you. I'm at NCIS twice a month."

"You are?" She was puzzled for a moment before it dawned on her that he must be talking about a different agency.

"Yeah. I specialize in actuarial analysis. Hail and storm damage."

"What NCIS do you think I'm with?" It was almost amusing that he thought she would have anything to do with agriculture. She was a city girl through and through. Most definitely not her cup of tea. She mentally chastised herself for being a snob.

"National Crop Insurance Service."

"Yeah, that's us. She's a real whiz on how corn losses affect pork belly futures." Kate nearly jumped out of her skin when Gibbs appeared at her elbow, but she had to smile at him and his sarcastic tone. He just smirked and waved a cup of coffee from his coffee shop at her.

"Jethro." He smiled at her exasperated tone, and cut through the line to grab a table. "He thinks he's being funny. I'm with the other NCIS."

"Other NCIS?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service." She answered, tapping the badge on her hip. He looked down, eyes widening in surprise.

"You're a cop?"

"Federal Agent, but yes. Excuse me. Have a nice day." She moved away from the line to join Gibbs at the table. "What was that about?"

"Rule number seven, always be specific when you lie." Gibbs answered as she sat down across from him.

"Is this some odd way of getting me to learn your rules? Because I'm not sure I like all these unwritten, unspoken rules. It's too easy to screw up that way." He just shrugged his smirk still in place. "Ok, why are you bringing me coffee from your caffeine dealer two blocks away? And don't use rule seven."

"Do you want it or not?"

"I do. But I also want you to answer my question."

"I always bring you coffee from my coffee shop Why break tradition now?" She smiled and felt heat bloom in her chest. She had missed him in the few short hours they had been apart. This time she silently chastised herself for being overly sappy.

"And interrupting my conversation?"

"Jealous." He looked a little sheepish, but she liked the sudden display of possessiveness over her.

"I can live with that, but you don't have to be jealous. No one could measure up to you." He gave her once of his rare full smiles.

"Come home with me tonight, Kate." It wasn't a question, but a gentle command, one she didn't mind following.

"Sure."

"Good. It's time to get to work."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Spoilers: Reveille

A/N: A third chapter! This is almost unprecedented. :D Anyway, here it is. Enjoy!

**All The Elevators In Between**

**Chapter 20**

It was nice to walk with each other in the early morning sunshine. Kate could almost pretend that they weren't going to catch murderers, that they were a normal couple taking a stroll. She wondered what it would be like to just walk with Gibbs, or get away somewhere, just the two of them, no destination, and no threat of a case popping up. She figured it would be something akin to heaven. Sadly her phone rang just as they arrived at his car, breaking the easy silence between them. Kate glanced at the caller ID and sighed. It was her mother.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Caitlyn." Her mother already sounded exasperated about something or someone.

"I'm on my way to work, Mom. What do you need?"

"Will you be coming to Deborah's wedding?"

"I haven't decided yet. And without an invitation, I don't know what dates to set aside."

"Your invitation went out yesterday. I mailed it myself."

"Does Deb even want me there? Have you asked her?"

"I shouldn't have to, you are her sister. I wish the two of you would stop fighting."

"We haven't fought in years, Mom. You can't fight with someone you don't speak to."

"I know. That's the problem."

"I can't get into this right now. I just got to work."

"Ok. Please call me later Caitlyn. I never get to speak to you. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Mom."

"I love you Caitlyn, even when you can't be civil with your siblings."

"I love you too, Mom." Kate hung up the phone and looked at Gibbs, who had taken one hand off the wheel and was caressing her thigh in comfort.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I was. Today started out so nice. Waking up with you, a wonderful run, coffee and a short walk in the sunshine. And then that!" She gestured with the phone in her hand.

"Will you go to the wedding?"

"Probably. If only to be a buffer between George and the rest of my family." She eyed him speculatively as they made their way into the elevator.

"What?"

"Would you go with me if I did go?" The look he gave her said everything from 'hell no' to 'I wish I could' to 'I wouldn't miss it for the world' before finally settling on 'we can't'.

"You know we can't." He said softly, switching the elevator off. She sighed.

"I know. That would be letting the cat out of the bag, wouldn't it?" He nodded in agreement.

"We've been fairly discrete until now. But that would be like erecting a neon sign above our heads."

"I know." She thought for a moment. "I could transfer to another team."

"No." His tone was emphatic and there was something a little wild in his eyes.

"We could be together openly then."

"I'm not ready to lose you from my team yet. I don't want to lose you at all." He sighed, obviously conflicted. "Let's take it one day at a time. Ok?"

"Yeah." She gave him an easy smile and switched on the elevator. She could accept that for the moment, but things would have to change eventually. She loved him too much to hide it forever.

They each started their own set of work. Gibbs was still running the facial recognition software to find the terrorist that Kate had killed. He stared at the screen blankly, lost in thought. He wondered if it would be so bad to be open about his relationship with Kate. He knew Abby and Ducky knew, which meant it was possible that Tony knew. He wasn't sure about Ducky's new assistant, Palmer, or McGee for that matter, but they were least likely to know or care. He wondered what the Director would think. His thoughts were interrupted by his search program. True to McGee form, the programming he and Abby had added to the facial recognition software had sped up the process and they now had a name to work with. Tony and Kate both looked to him, curiosity and surprise showing in their eyes and faces.

"His name was Ari Haswari. He was a Hamas agent." Tony and Gibbs turned to look at Kate with a little bit of pride in their eyes. Not only had she taken down a terrorist, but she had surprised one of the better trained ones. But then she had been trained to protect the President. Gibbs smiled at her and nodded, before ordering them back to work. He looked over the information provided. Most of it was classified by the FBI, so he put in a call to Fornell.

Less than an hour later, Fornell stepped off the elevator. Despite the animosity that they displayed with each other, they were actually good friends. Neither man had all that many, so both coveted the few that they could keep. He trusted Fornell for the most part, which was more than he could say for anyone beyond his team and a few select others. He knew the man could be trusted to watch his back, just as he would do the same for him if he needed it. Hell, they even shared an ex-wife, Stephanie, who had married Fornell after she divorced Gibbs. They had a beautiful daughter. He felt a twinge over that, since their own had broken up over the loss of their baby. Gibbs took Fornell down to Autopsy and showed him the body of Haswari.

"Jethro, you said you found the man, not that he was dead. What happened?"

"He took over Autopsy, trying to get back evidence from a crime scene. He had Ducky, his assistant Gerald, and Agent Todd in here. He shot Gerald in the shoulder. Kate waited until his back was turned and palmed a scalpel. She went to stab him in the chest, but he blocked her and pulled her close. He was wearing body armor, so she tried again, and stabbed him in the neck. He bled out."

"You know he was Hamas? And she did that?" Gibbs nodded affirmative to both questions. "She was Secret Service, wasn't she? That's where we both met her, on Air Force One. Damn, now I wish I had snagged her. Lucky bastard." They slid the drawer shut and headed back to the elevator.

"Will you notify his family, next of kin? Does he have next of kin?" Fornell nodded.

"We have some information on who to notify. Someone will probably be by to collect his body in a week or so." Gibbs nodded. Fornell stayed on the elevator when he stepped off on his floor.

"Good to see you Tobias."

"You too Jethro."

He headed to his desk. Tony was out. Kate looked up at him with a smile.

"How do you know Agent Fornell?"

"I've worked a few cases with him over the years. Stephanie married him after we divorced. I warned him, but he didn't listen. They divorced a few years ago. They have a daughter. Now we commiserate over being married to her. He's a good man. But if you tell him I said that, I will deny everything." She nodded with a laugh.

The rest of the day was mostly uneventful. It was kind of nice to be able to just work in the office. Gibbs was a little restless, but she knew he thrived on the energy needed for a case, even though he hated the reasons for having a case.

That night they went home to separate houses. Kate needed to call her mother, and he needed more time to think about where they were taking their relationship.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Spoilers: Between 'Reveille' and 'See No Evil'

A/N: Well don't you guys feel lucky today! Four chapters in 2 days! :D Enjoy!

**All The Elevators In Between**

**Chapter 21**

Gibbs started on his boat again that night. It was his way of keeping his hands busy while he was thinking. He loved Kate. There was no denying that. He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life, of that he was absolutely sure. He knew the rest of the team would be supportive and would happily defend their relationship because they were family. He was the dad, Kate was the mom. Ducky was the doting uncle. Abby was the crazy aunt everyone loved. Tony and McGee were the kids. He could even see Palmer becoming the awkward cousin that was always included and defended on the principle of being family alone. He smiled at the thought. He had spent so long trying to replace Shannon and Kelly that he had completely missed the family that had formed around him the shape of his team.

Kate was starting to hate her empty apartment. The silence was tolerable but the lack of a certain presence bothered her immensely. She knew that they weren't ready to take the step toward living together, but that didn't mean she couldn't wish to be with Gibbs all the time.

She kicked her shoes toward her closet and started a bath. She slid into the steaming water a few moments later and let it wash her tensions away. She had promised herself that she wouldn't get into another relationship with a co-worker after resigning from the Secret Service, but here she was sleeping with her boss. She hate not being open, but just like before, telling could get both of them fired, and she refused to do that Gibbs. Kate steeled her resolve. It was different this time. Gibbs wasn't just some pleasant guy to ease the loneliness she felt He was her 'One'. She was sure that she could never love anyone like she loved him, or as much. No. She would wait as long as she needed to, forever if necessary, for Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Kate got out of the cooling water and wrapped a towel around herself. She slipped on the shirt she'd stolen from Gibbs. It was way too big for her petite frame, hanging down to mid-thigh, and way past her hands, but she loved it. It was white and smelled of him, a mixture of man, sawdust, and his laundry soap. She padded softly into her living room and picked up her phone. She needed to call her mom back, as she had promised.

They talked for a while, mostly about mundane things, and never about her sister or brothers. Kate was yawning when she finally hung up the phone. She face planted in Gibbs pillow, breathing deeply, before hugging it tight to her chest and drifting off into pleasant slumber with dreams of them walking on a beach somewhere tropical.

They met at the elevator at eight the next morning. Gibbs brought her coffee, and she brought him a sunny smile and doughnuts. He kissed her softly.

"Did you talk to your mom?" He asked.

"Yeah. It was nice to talk to her when she wasn't nagging me about Deb."

"Good." She reached out and stopped the elevator.

"Jethro." He looked up at her. "I love you, and I understand your reservations about telling anyone about us. So I can wait, as long as you need me to, even if it means waiting forever. So long as I get to keep you, I don't care if the whole world knows, or just you and me." He nodded, giving her a soft smile. He kissed her gently, letting his passion for her take over for a minute. When they parted, she rubbed a thumb over his lips to remove her lipstick prints.

"Thank you, Katie." She nodded and restarted the elevator.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Spoilers: 'See No Evil'

A/N: Why yes it's me again. Hehehe! :D

**All The Elevators In Between**

**Chapter 22**

When Gibbs and Kate reached their floor, he stepped out, but she didn't follow. He looked back at her questioningly.

"I need to see Abby. I'll be back up in a few minutes." Kate answered. He nodded in acceptance and walked into the bullpen to find McGee crawling around on the floor. It was sweltering with the air conditioners turned off, and the younger man was sweating profusely.

"McGee! What are you doing?" Gibbs asked, startling him.

"I'm upgrading the network connections. The workers won't do it until the air conditioners are back on, union thing. I wanted to get it done before I returned to Norfolk." McGee answered, his voice almost going into a squeak on the last word as Gibbs stared at him, and Tony glared over his shoulder.

"You know where thinking like that will get you?" Gibbs asked, eyes narrowing.

"Man asked you a question." Tony prompted. McGee tried to formulate a response, but nothing came out. Gibbs took pity on him.

"Promotion, McGee." He said with a smile. He could almost hear him sag in relief. "Continue." Tony looked shocked and headed to his desk as McGee began crawling around on the floor again. Gibbs headed up to MTAC for a quick check in with the Director.

Kate stepped into Abby's lab and was washed in tranquil music. That in itself was unusual. She looked around for the woman in question, finding her atop a table meditating, which really through her for a loop. Well, she was attempting to meditate. Every few seconds she would twitch, causing her pigtails to sway. Rather than barging in, Kate knocked on the door frame to get the younger woman's attention. Abby's eyes shot open and a happy smile appeared.

"Kate!"

"Abby!"

"Do we have a case?"

"No yet. I came to talk for a few minutes."

"Ok. What about?"

"Have you told anyone about me and Gibbs?"

"Well, Ducky kind of figured it out on his own. Does that count?" Abby bit her lip in worry.

"No, that doesn't count. Anyone else?"

"No, not even Tony. Why?"

"Gibbs and I could get into a lot of trouble. We want to keep things quiet for now."

"Ok. Got it. My lips are sealed."

"Thanks, Abby. I don't know what I'd do without you." Kate smiled happily, as she hugged the other woman.

"You'd all be lost." Abby answered returning the embrace.

"Most definitely."

Kate headed back up to her desk, but when the elevator stopped on the ground floor, she was motioned off by a guard. A distraught woman was standing next to him, clutching a piece of paper. Kate read the note.

_Contact NCIS and no one else._

The woman rambled on about her CO being held hostage. Kate sighed and had the guard escort her to the conference room, while she went to get Gibbs.

Kate stepped off the elevator and to her desk, quickly dropping her things next to it and sat for a moment to boot her computer, and screamed. She had seen Tony smirking but didn't think anything of it.

"Ah, morning, Agent Todd." McGee said politely, looking up and realizing that she was wearing a skirt, quickly shut his eyes tightly.

"McGee?"

"Yeah?" She had to admit he was trying very hard not to look, but it was a struggle to keep his eyes closed.

"You have 2 seconds to tell me what you're doing down there."

"I'm upgrading the computer network, and, ah…" His eyes opened.

"Times up!" She practically snarled are him, pulling him up by his ears.

"Ah! AH! I wasn't looking. I swear! Ow! OW! I wasn't looking. OW..." She gave his ear a vicious twist. Tony winced in sympathy. He wasn't getting anywhere near her though. McGee was on his own. Gibbs walked into the bullpen and paused in front of his desk. He didn't turn around, because he knew Kate would see the amusement in his eyes.

"Tony." He called.

"Yeah?"

"Did I just see what I thought I saw?"

"Out of respect for my co-workers, boss, I'd have to say yes, you did, and it's very disturbing."

"I agree. Put your damn shirt back on. This is a federal office building, not a gym." Gibbs sat down at his desk, throwing his phone down on it. Kate who had stopped torturing McGee for the moment, walked up.

"We have a woman in the conference room who claims her CO is being held hostage by his computer. She as told to only contact NCIS."

"And you wonder why I don't like these things." He gestured to the phone before tossing it to McGee. "Here. Reboot it or whatever." Gibbs headed toward the conference room. Tony reached into the file cabinet and handed McGee a new phone.

"You can always do what we do." Tony said before he followed Gibbs. McGee looked intimidated by Tony and Gibbs, and stilled eyed her warily as she stalked up to him.

"Don't let them intimidate you, McGee. That's my job today." Kate said almost sweetly to him. He gulped audibly and she turned to follow Gibbs and Tony.

McGee studied the box and the phone in his hands. He could handle Tony's brand of torture. It wasn't anything he hadn't dealt with before, especially in high school. Gibbs was like dealing with a parent or any other adult. Respect and politeness went a long way. But he'd never learned how to deal with angry women, not even his sister. He sighed to himself. He was doomed.

As they got information, the case was becoming more and more desperate. The Captain wasn't allowed to leave his desk as the kidnappers of his wife and daughter were watching him. Gibbs managed to get in with a camera so that they could see the Captain, and Tony came in as a delivery boy with and ear wig. Kate was researching as best she could, but all in all she couldn't do much. None of them could. They asked Abby to hack into the Captain's computer so that they could see what he was seeing, and suddenly they were all thankful for McGee, who had stayed instead of returning to Norfolk.

They managed to secure the release of the Captain's daughter. Kate spoke softly to her, asking if she was ok, and letting her feel her badge, before scooping her up and putting her in the car. Tony drove them back to NCIS, while Kate sat with the girl, Sandy.

"Is my Daddy ok?" Sandy asked.

"Yes, sweetie, he's at his office. We're doing everything we can to make sure that you, and your Mommy and Daddy are going to be just fine."

"Thank you." She paused for a moment. "You smell nice, like something sweet, and spicy at the same time. And sawdust." Tony looked up sharply, eyes wide in the rearview mirror

"Thank you Sandy." Kate answered giving the girl a little hug around her shoulders, and shaking her head slightly to tell him 'not now'. He nodded in acceptance, but he wasn't going to let it go. They wouldn't discuss it then, on their way back to NCIS, with a case in their hands, but they most definitely be talking about it later.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Spoilers: 'See No Evil' but before 'The Good Wives Club'

A/N: Finally! I know, right?

**All The Elevators In Between**

Chapter 23

Kate wasn't sure how long Tony would leave the subject alone, but so far he'd been remarkably good about not saying anything. They had more pressing matters to attend to. After they arrived at NCIS, Sandy was handed over to Ducky, who looked her over, and bandaged her wrists. The older man was incredibly gentle with the little girl. Kate couldn't help but like her, and wondered if she would ever have children of her own. She could picture little brown haired girls with bright blue eyes, or young boys that had her eyes and Jethro's smile. She shook herself away from her thoughts, and back to the case. There were no guarantees that he would even want to have kids, after losing Kelly, and she had a case to solve.

Ducky discovered how acute Sandy's hearing was, and Gibbs had the idea to have her listen to the tape of her mother's capture. Kate didn't like the idea, and she knew Gibbs didn't want to put the little girl through the trauma of hearing that, but she was their only option at the moment.

Sandy held together remarkably well, and took an instant liking to Abby. Most people did. Kate smiled at the little girl even though she couldn't see her. The case took off from there, and she, Tony, and Gibbs, tracked the kidnapper to the train station. McGee and Abby were left to track the money that Sandy's father had wired out to them. When the money trail finally ended, they were all shocked to learn that her father had been the one to set up the whole ordeal. Kate didn't think she'd ever seen Gibbs that angry, except perhaps when he had faced Voss, over Pacci's murder. She put her hand on his shoulder after he slammed the man into the wall.

"Gibbs." She waited for some acknowledgment. It was slight, but it was there. "He isn't worth it." He kept his steely gaze on the man, but murmured for Tony to take away the piece of garbage. Gibbs sighed and shook his head. Kate was right, the man wasn't worth it, but that didn't diminish the anger and confusion he felt over the situation.

That evening, he wanted Kate to stay with him, but he didn't know how to ask her. He'd never been particularly good at expressing his feelings and emotions. Thankfully she seemed to know what he needed, and gave him a nod when he looked toward the elevator. They would talk when they reached his house, until then they had finished their paperwork.

An hour later he cut them all loose for the evening. Tony looked like he wanted to ask a question, but couldn't with McGee in the lift. McGee got off the elevator at Abby's Lab's level, leaving the three of them alone to speak. As soon as the doors were closed Tony flipped the switch. He knew that it probably wasn't the best time to ask about their relationship, especially after the case they'd just wrapped up, but he had to know.

"Are you two seeing each other?" Tony asked bluntly. Kate, who had hoped that he'd forgotten about the incident in the car, nodded her head in resignation. Gibbs fixed him with a stare, that clearly stated he needed to come to a point, or he would be skewered shortly. Tony took in Kate's nod, and Gibbs silence and melded them together in an answer. "I see. That's a yes you are, but its none of my business. Got it." He was quiet for a minute and Kate was about to breathe a sigh of relief when he spoke again.

"I think its great that you two are together, but about Rule 12?" She didn't know about rule 12, so she looked to Gibbs for the answer.

"Some rules are made to be broken." Came Gibbs reply. He was still leveling a steely stare at Tony."

"Ok. Don't hurt her Gibbs, or I'll have to hurt you. She's like my little sister, you know? And Kate, if you break his heart, I'll kick your ass." He said finally and flipped the switch on the elevator, restarting it, and quickly stepping off as it came to a stop. Kate and Gibbs looked at each other quizzically, before they shrugged and followed Tony off the lift. The talk they had been dreading went well. They had less to worry about from the team, than they had originally thought.

The drive home was mostly silent. Kate kept hold of Gibbs hand as he drove them through the empty streets to his home. He said nothing as he let them in the door and then bounded up the stairs to his bedroom. She knew him well enough to let him be for a few moments. He came down after he changed into his cargo pants, and an old Marine Corp sweatshirt. She wanted to hug him close, but could still see the fire igniting his eyes, and simply followed him to the basement. He worked on his boat for over an hour before he said something.

"I despise him for putting his child in danger for money. She is so much more precious than anything else he could ever have, or have wanted. I don't understand how he could risk her life for something so fleeting and ridiculous." He said it softly, and Kate almost didn't hear him at first.

"I don't understand either, Jethro. Some people just don't make sense. And for us, those who seek justice, they never will, because we cant fathom making the choice between a child and money. It just doesn't occur to us. Its what sets us apart from criminals." Kate stood, beside him, slowly edging her way between him and the boat. He moved back enough for her to stand properly in front of him before he leaned into her, pressing her back against the boat. His blue eyes were still hard, but they held love for her as well, and he leaned in to press his lips to hers, allowing himself to forget about the day they'd had.

Hours later, they lay spent in his bed, hands running over each other, tired, but far from sleepy.

"Tony took our relationship rather well. I know Ducky doesn't mind and Abby already knew. But where does that leave us with the Director?" Kate asked, finally voicing what had been on her mind for most of the evening.

"I don't know, Katie. I would like to open about seeing each other, but I don't want to lose you either."

"Don't worry about it right now. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." She was silent for a while, allowing herself to bask in his closeness, before her mind circled back to its thoughts from earlier in the day. "Have you ever thought about having kids again?" She could feel him stiffen beneath her, his whole body going rigid for a moment, before he forced himself to relax.

"I'm not sure I can go throughout that again." He whispered. "Do you want children, Kate?"

"Yes, I think so. I know that I want them with you. I can understand your hesitation, and I'm certainly not talking about now. But later on, when the time is right, maybe."

"Later on, maybe." He agreed softly. "I love you Kate, and I really don't want to deny you anything, but that is a very hard thing to think about."

"In your own time, Jethro. I love you too. Now sleep."

"Yes, boss." He chuckled in her ear.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Because y'all were so adamant that I continue this story. Here is the next chapter, and I've half written the 25th chapter. So there! No more complaints guys. I'll even remark the story as incomplete.

**All The Elevators In Between**

**Chapter 24**

Gibbs woke to extreme warmth emanating from his side. Kate had wrapped herself up in the blankets and pressed into him as close as she could get without crawling into his skin with him. It was way too hot, and that worried him. She shouldn't have been that warm. Opening his eyes enough to see, he pressed a hand against her forehead. She was burning up. He nudged her gently.

"Kate." He called softly, enticing her away from her sleep.

"Dontwannagetup. Fivemoreminutes." Her words came out in a jumble, slurred together and muffled by his chest.

"Kate." He called again. "Wake up babe. Come on, open your eyes." He coaxed.

"Kay. I'm awake." Her eyes were fever hazed and sleepy. "What did you need?"

"Kate, you're running a fever. A high one. How are you feeling?"

"Like crap. Wanna sleep more."

"I know. Let's get you some water and some Tylenol first. Then you can sleep." Gibbs detangled himself from the blankets and Kate's arms, making his way to his kitchen. He heard a phone ringing downstairs. He knew the tone well enough to know if came from Kate's phone and not his own. He picked it up when he reached the living room and inspected the caller ID. It was her mother. He debated on answering it, but it stopped ringing. He moved to set it down, but it began again. Her mother was persistent.

"Gibbs" He answered the phone gruffly.

"Oh. I was trying to reach my daughter. I believe I dialed the wrong number." Kate's mother answered.

"You didn't. She's sleeping."

"Ah. And are you her man of the moment?"

"Don't know about being the man of the moment, but I'm hers, if that's what you mean."

"Be careful with that girl. She never seems to keep them around for long. Now will you be coming with her to the wedding?"

"She hasn't said she's going yet."

"She hasn't told you her sister is getting married? How odd. Well you must come with her, provided she hasn't ditched you by then. Please inform her I called. Thank you." And with that she hung up. Gibbs stared at the phone for a moment before clearing the screen and setting it down.

"Who was that?" Kate asked from the doorway.

"Your mother. I don't think I like her very much."

"That makes two of us. What did she want?"

"To make sure you attended the wedding and to bring me along, that is if you hadn't ditched me yet."

"That woman makes me crazy. Gibbs, I feel like crap. You promised me Tylenol and water."

"I know. Come on."

Gibbs left Kate at his house that day, hoping that a day of rest and recuperation would end any harsher symptoms that she was bound to experience. He mulled over his conversation with her mother. It was obvious that the woman had a low opinion of her daughter, and that was something her couldn't abide by. Kate was a much better person than it seemed her parents or siblings gave her credit for. He wanted to change that, but wasn't sure it was his place.

Kate puttered around Gibbs house for a little while, before returning to bed. She wondered what her mother had said to him, but was almost afraid to ask. Her mother was notorious for saying things that were taken out of context or fabricating something to make herself feel better. She was a drama queen. It was no wonder where her sister got it. She fell asleep with those thoughts troubling her mind, and further clouding her dreams. Later when she was awake she would call her mother back and get the story from her, one way or another.

Kate woke around noon to the ringing of her phone. She glanced at the caller ID with high hopes that were answered. It was Gibbs.

"Hey." She answered it softly.

"Hey. Are you feeling any better?"

"Sort of. Do you need me to come in?"

"Nah, just checking on you. You call your mother back?"

"Not yet. I just woke up. I was having strange dreams."

"What about?"

"Nothing in particular. Flashes of faces of my family. I don't really remember."

"Hmm. Eat some lunch and call your mom back. Tell her you'll go to the wedding. I'll go with you. And get some more rest."

"Wait a minute. You want to go with me? And what about keeping things low key? What about the director?"

"The team already knows. Tony told McGee. As for the director, I just told him. He took it well. Said to keep it out of the office and he didn't care. And that if anyone were to ask him about it he would deny any knowledge of our relationship."

"I knew I liked him. And was McGee ok?"

"He's new enough to the team, that he's afraid to say anything but I don't think he's bothered by it. He seems rather taken with Abby."

"She does have that effect on people."

"Ummhmm. Gotta go. Call your mom, and eat some lunch."

"Yes boss." They hung up, and Kate felt a lightness in her heart that she hadn't know she needed to feel. She decided to call her brother George first and let him know she was going to the wedding. The call didn't last long, as he was at work, but the relief and joy emanating from his voice told her many things, the least of which was that he, like her, dreaded going home for any type of family gathering without a friendly face to back them up. They would be doubly supported this time as George was bringing his partner, and she was bringing Gibbs. Next she decided to call her mom. She had a feeling that their conversation was not going to be for the faint of heart.

"Hello." Her mother answered loftily, as if she didn't know it was Kate calling her.

"Hello mother."

"Darling! How wonderful of you to call me back. Why didn't you answer your phone this morning? That man was quite gruff."

"I wasn't feeling well. I woke up with a fever. So I was still in bed. He got up to get me some Tylenol and some water. And as for him being gruff, that's just how he is over the phone. He's not one to mince words."

"Ah, will you be bringing him to the wedding? I mean, assuming you're coming that is."

"Yes mother, I'm coming, and yes I'm bringing him with me. When is Deb getting married? I haven't had a chance to check my mailbox to see if the invitation arrived."

"Well it's going to be in October. The 20th. That's a Saturday, and we're having it here at the house, you know for all the fall colors and such. It's going to be lovely. Now she's already picked bridesmaids and the like, they're wearing fall leaf colors, red and orange. So if you dress similarly, you can be a stand in just in case someone backs out at the last minute."

"I will not. If Deb wanted me in her wedding I would have known long before now. No mom."

"Well it was a thought. I do wish the two of you would stop fighting."

"We never fought mom. She hurt me in the most horrible way you can hurt a sister. I've forgiven her, but it's very hard to forget."

"Won't you please tell me what happened?"

"No. I think that if you want to know, you need to hear it from her, provided she actually tells you the truth."

"I've asked Deb a dozen times. She always says she doesn't know what she did to upset you. Is that a lie Katie?"

"She knows. Remember how I dropped out of law school?"

"Yes. I always wondered what happened. You seemed so distant and you didn't come home. You stayed with George."

"I came home early from classes one day. I caught Deb having sex with my fiancé. I dropped him, her, and law school in the same week."

"Darling why didn't you tell me? All these years of hurt over some silly man and a mistake."

"A mistake? No, that would have been sleeping together once. They had been together for months. I never said anything to protect myself. All of you, aside from George, have always taken her side on everything. None of you have ever bothered to listen to me. I'll come to her wedding and I'll sit politely in the crowd. I'll even toast to her happiness. But I will not ever forget the hurt she visited on me."

"Very well."

"I have to go mother. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too darling." With that they hung up. Kate brushed away the angry tears that had gathered in her eyes, hoping to ease the sting a little bit more. She wasn't sure if telling her mother was the right thing to do. But it felt better to get it off her chest, just like it had when she'd told George about. And now that she had, she felt better prepared to face her sister again.

Gibbs came home to the smell of something delicious wafting from his kitchen. It had been a long time since anyone had bothered to cook for him. He knew Kate had some skill in the kitchen but had never really seen her go all out for dinner. She must have gone to the grocery store at some point, because he couldn't remember having some of the items in his refrigerator.

"Hey." He said softly to get her attention, as he leaned against the door frame. She didn't whirl around in surprise, so she must have heard him at some point.

"Hey, yourself. How was work today?"

"Slow. Would have been better with you there. How are you feeling?"

"Better. The fever has been gone all day. No chills and no other symptoms. I decided to make you dinner."

"Thanks babe. I'm going to change." She waved him off and checked on her pasta noodles. She heard him troop up the stairs a moment later. She liked being in his house, surrounded by him. She could imagine them moving her furniture in as well, and making it their home instead of just his. She knew he had a lot of memories there, from Shannon, and Kelly. Probably some of his other two ex-wives. But she knew the Shannon and Kelly would pervade his space. It would take time, and they might not ever get there, but she loved him and that was enough for her.

Kate heard him walking down the stairs again a moment later. The way his feet were padding, made her think he was barefoot. That meant he wasn't going down to the basement anytime soon. She plated the pasta, and poured sauce over it. She was setting everything on the table when he rounded the corner. He had changed into jeans and a t-shirt, but she couldn't remember him ever looking so handsome. A smile crept it way across her face of its own volition. This man truly made her happy.


	25. Chapter 25

Gibbs pressed his hand to the small of Kate's back as they made their way up the aisle of the airplane to their seats. She'd been fine up until this moment. He knew it had nothing to do with flying. They'd done that enough times him to know she wasn't afraid of planes. No, he knew her nervousness came from seeing her family again. He knew she was happy to see her brother George, but had become increasingly snappy about the rest of her family. He took the aisle seat, and Kate took the middle. Another gentleman was already occupying the window. He eyed Kate, ignoring Gibbs death glare. He wondered how long it would take the man to attempt a conversation with her. He didn't think it would be long.

Kate tried to breathe. It was difficult but she didn't want to pass out due to anxiety over seeing her family again. She thanked God a dozen times that Gibbs was there to save her, if only from herself. She practiced her silent breathing for a few minutes, and it helped a little bit, lowering her heart rate. She could feel herself settle a little bit. Gibbs took her hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of it. That alone relaxed her even more. She opened her eyes and favored him with a soft smile.

The man next to Kate was oblivious to their holding hands. He turned to her almost as soon as the landing gear was up, and introduced himself. Gibbs didn't pay him any attention, other than to favor him with another glare. He knew Kate could and would hold her own.

"Hi, my name is Justin." He said by way of introduction.

"Kate." She offered politely.

"My favorite name in the world. It's nice to meet you Kate."

"Likewise." Gibbs could hear the sarcasm in her voice, but doubt that the other man could. The man prattled on for what seemed like an age before it was obvious she'd had enough. She raised the arm rest between her and Gibbs giving him a wink when her face was turned away from Justin. Turning back to the man, she gave an exaggerated yawn, and promptly told him she was going to try and nap before they landed. She then snuggled into Gibbs chest, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her gently before placing a kiss on her head. Justin shocked to say the least but he recovered quickly. He looked as though he was ready to make another comment, but finally took notice of the glare directed in his direction and stayed silent.

Kate sighed in relief and kept her eyes closed to maintain the charade. Gibbs kept his arm around her, his thumb drawing circles on her side. The repetitive motion and his scent in her nose lulled her into sleep even before she realized what was happening. Gibbs felt her breathing even out and all her muscles relax, and knew she'd fallen asleep. He draped his jacket over her to keep her warm, and bunched her jacket under her head to keep her as comfortable as possible.

"So is she your daughter?" The guy, Justin, whispered to him.

"No, she's not my daughter. I don't have any children." Gibbs answered with another glare.

"Ah. Your sister then. It's nice that you take such good care of her." With that he turned away toward the window, obviously secure in his misconception of the truth. Gibbs shook his head at the man's ignorance of the obvious and closed his eyes in an attempt to find some rest as well.

The landing gear touching down woke both Kate and Gibbs. She smiled softly at him as she attempted to straighten out her clothes. They managed to avoid further conversation with Justin once they touched down, as he became attached to his cell phone. Gibbs stood and gathered their carry-on bags as Kate moved into his seat and stretched.

They disembarked with relative ease and picked up their rental car. Neither wanted to be stuck with her family in the off hours before the wedding or after the reception. Kate had chosen a hotel not far from the wedding site. With any luck they would only have to tolerate her family for the rehearsal dinner, the wedding, and the reception. However luck seemed to be avoiding them. Kate's mother called just as they pulled up to the hotel.

"Hello darling. Did you make your flight?" Her mother started as soon as she answered the phone. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Yes, mom. We've just arrived at the hotel. We still need to check in and get settled."

"Oh, well, as soon as you're done, you must come by the house. We're having a small pre-wedding party. I'll see you soon." Kate stared at the phone for a moment, before turning to Gibbs.

"Is it justifiable homicide to murder your mother?"

"In your case, probably. What did she want?"

"She wants us to come to a pre-wedding party at the house. Come on. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can beg off being jet lagged and leave."

"Didn't know you could get jet lag from one time zone change." He answered with a smirk.

"Trust me. An hour with her, and you'll use any excuse to get away." He smiled at her sarcasm, but knew it was most likely true. They checked in and dropped off their luggage. They changed quickly and Kate directed them towards her mother's house. It was a short drive and Gibbs could tell she wished it was a lifetime longer.

Gibbs and Kate pulled up to a large Victorian house with a wraparound porch. Two men braved the chill of the fall, and stood outside gazing across the lawn. As they got out of the care, they could hear the voices of people inside as well as music. One of the men brightened immediately upon seeing Kate.

"Katie girl! You made it." He called out.

"I said I would George." Gibbs concluded this was her youngest brother.

"And is this your man? You sure know how to pick them."

"Down boy." The other man commented.

"Yeah George, mind your manners." Kate chastised. This is Jethro Gibbs. Go with Gibbs."

"Nice to meet you George." George nodded in acceptance.

"This is Andrew, my partner." Gibbs nodded in return. "Alright Katie-girl, it's time to brave the harpies before they come looking for you and disturb the peace of the outdoors." George shoved her gently toward the front door with a wink.

"I'm going. Behave yourselves. I don't want to hear about it from mom if you two get frisky and someone complains." Kate called over her shoulder as she pulled Gibbs into the house with her.

They were both washed over with music and the sounds of dozens of people trying to talk over one another. Kate eyed the crowd strategically, thinking to say hello to all her family and make a graceful and timely exit. When she spotted her mother, she dove through the crowd with practiced ease, towing Gibbs along in her wake. The sidled up to an older woman who had Kate's hazel eyes and strawberry blonde hair. Some of the features were the same but Gibbs guessed Kate and George took after their father.

"Kate! You made it. I'm so happy to see you darling." Her mother gushed.

"Mom, this is Gibbs." She introduced him.

"Oh, yes, the man who answered the phone. So nice of you to join us. Please call me Caroline."

"Ma'am."

"Have you seen your sister or your brothers yet?"

"Not yet mom. I wanted to stop and see you first. We'll go make the rounds now." Kate pulled him away before her mother could protest. She pulled him through the crowds easily. She spied someone through a doorway and towed him in that direction. They stopped next to a tall man with Kate's dark hair and blue eyes.

"Bradley." She prompted when there was a lull in the conversation.

"Caitlyn. Nice of you to join us. It seems so difficult to pry you away from that job of yours."

"Well mom insisted as she always does. Bradley this is Gibbs. Gibbs, my oldest brother Bradley."

"Aren't you a little old to be dating my sister?"

"Probably but she's with me anyway by her own choice, and I was taught never to question what a lady wants." Kate smiled and started to pull him away again.

"We'll talk more later. I still need to say hello to Deb and Mark." They made their way through the kitchen and dining room. Kate waved to a few people he thought might be aunts, uncles, cousins. He wondered briefly about her father. No one had mentioned him thus far. When they came back around to the living room, Kate pulled him up the stairs. She poked her head in various doors until she came to a wood paneled office where four men stood stalking casually. One he guessed was Mark from his resemblance to Kate's mother. The second, he figured was Chase, the groom. The third was Justin, from the airplane, and the fourth was an older man with white hair who had his back to them.

"Mark." Kate said as they walked in.

"Kate. It's good to see you little sis."

"This is Gibbs. Gibbs, my middle brother Mark."

"Nice to meet you Gibbs. Kate, this Chase, the groom, and Justin is the Best Man."

"Chase, a pleasure. And Justin and I met on the plane. I believe you thought Gibbs was my brother." Justin looked slightly embarrassed.

"My mistake."

"Caitlyn." The older man spoke for the first time. Gibbs could feel the tension in her body increase ten-fold.

"Dad." She barely squeaked out. He couldn't tell by the look on her face if she was going to run, cry of kick this man. "Why are you here?"

"Deb asked me to come. Your mother allowed it."

"I see." Kate stated her voice cold as ice. She turned to Mark. "I saw mom, George, and Bradley first and none of you thought to warn me. Some family I have." She turned away to leave, but the older man stopped her.

"You can still be mad about everything, Caitlyn?"

"Yes I can, but it's not just that and you know it." She stormed into the hallway. The man stopped Gibbs with a hand on his arms.

"Give her a few minutes to cool off."

"You obviously don't know your daughter sir." Gibbs gestured to the doorway. Kate was waiting for him.

"Jethro, we still need to see Deb." He nodded and followed her out. They made another circuit of the upper floor before returning to the lower floor and making a final round. Deb was on the veranda in back of the house with some of her friends.

"Kate."

"Deb."

"I didn't think you'd come."

"Mom insisted and I guess it's time to let things go."

"I'd like that. Thank you for coming. Will you be joining us for the bachelorette party tonight?'

"Thank you, but no. Enjoy your time with your friends."

"I will. Have you seen Dad?"

"Yes, upstairs with Mark, Chase, and Justin."

"They didn't say anything to warn you, did they? Rats! Has George seen him?"

"I saw George first and he didn't say a word, so I would assume not."

"Will you tell him then? He'll take it better from you. Tell him I didn't mean to hurt either of you; I just wanted my Dad to be at my wedding."

"Yes. I'll tell him."

"So who is your handsome shadow?"

"Deb, this is Gibbs. Gibbs, my sister Deborah."

"A pleasure Gibbs. Please enjoy the party. We'll talk later Kate."

"I'm sure." Kate pulled him around the side of the house, back toward the front porch. George and Andrew had relocated to one of the swings and were chatting amiable with another couple who had come to escape into the fresh air. George saw her coming and excused himself from the conversation.

"What's up Katie-girl? You look like you've seen a ghost." He said once they were away from everyone else.

"Dad's here." She replied succinctly.

"No one mentioned it to me." He looked shocked.

"No one told me either. Deb asked me to warn you, as she hasn't seen you yet. You might want to pay your respects and disappear like we are about to do."

"Absolutely. I'll see you later. We are staying in the same hotel."

"Sure thing brother." Kate nodded and pulled Gibbs toward the car. Gibbs gave her a look that said he would like an explanation about her father.

"Later Gibbs. One open wound at a time." He nodded and pointed their car toward the hotel.


End file.
